


【POT/TF】同歸

by penny510315



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 52,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny510315/pseuds/penny510315
Summary: 主角：手塚國光(職網長青樹)、不二周助(職網小將)ＣＰ：塚不二(90%)、真幸(5%)、跡佐(5%)配角：幸村精市、真田弦一郎等文風：正劇、HE、短中篇背景：現代架空。關鍵字：網球、年上攻、偶像一句話文案：球場上相害球場下相愛的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

題記：「如果你堅持信念，這條路你可以走得很長。而我一直以來都如此深信著。」

(1)  
二零一四年一月二十日午時，澳洲維多利亞州，墨爾本網球公園。  
手塚國光不曉得哪裡來的運氣，居然在十六強賽對手退賽，直接晉級。對方來自捷克的選手因膝傷退賽，手塚在採訪時祝福對手早日傷癒後就去準備下一輪比賽。這代表他多了兩天的時間可以好好休息，這對於一位年過三十歲的網球選手來說，無疑地是一大福音。  
「國光，你的練習狀態很不好，是今日沒賽程讓你怠惰了嗎？」教練漢娜挑明地道，語氣十分嚴厲。  
手塚一愣，這才意識到自己漏接了漢娜的餵球，原來自己跑神跑得這麼厲害？  
漢娜‧柯柏，四十七歲德裔的女教練，與手塚配合已久。自手塚國中畢業赴國外訓練中心遇到這一位女教練後便合作到現在。之後等手塚於一九九八年轉為職業選手時，漢娜也理所當然地被手塚延攬為團隊成員，手塚教練團的首席顧問。她與手塚相識已久，所以講話也較直白一些。  
「算了，練習就到這裡。下午四點半開始的重量訓練，拜託你進入狀況。」漢娜正色道，接起網球後待要說些什麼，卻被人打斷。  
「我先帶他出去走走，讓他稍微休息一下。」是另一名有著黑髮的青年說道，年約三十二歲，與手塚同歲，他跑得很急，一路趕過來到現在還在喘。  
「秀一郎，謝謝你。」手塚朝那名黑髮青年感激地道。  
秀一郎，全名為大石秀一郎，是手塚的物理治療師。與手塚是初中時期的同班同學，高中畢業後朝醫學方面精進，學成之後進到手塚團隊，成為手塚的物理治療師及復健師。同樣與手塚相識已久。他太深知漢娜跟手塚有時候一言不合就會吵起來的個性，連忙出來打圓場。  
大石嘆道：「東西收一收吧，需不需要我幫你拿球袋？」  
手塚搖搖頭，便跟著大石離開練習場。

今天的賽事非常多，幾乎比賽球場都已經客滿。對於一位身經百戰的球員來說，墨爾本網球公園於他而言完全不陌生。不過身為知名選手的手塚，保險起見還是戴了一頂帽子跟無框眼鏡，以免被人認出來。  
「你想去看比賽，還是去球場揮揮拍子？」大石親切地問道。  
手塚思略一會兒，道：「現在有哪一場比賽能看？」  
大石迅速拿了手機查了一下場次，應道：「男單、男雙、女單、女雙幾乎都滿場，而且也都開始了。不過半小時後青少年男子組有一場八強賽要打，你有興趣嗎？」  
青少年盃？手塚驚訝地看了大石一眼，輕聲道：「那就青少年男子組的比賽吧。」  
青少年男子組比賽是在一個小球場舉行，畢竟青少年組較少人會去注意。手塚與大石買了票進去後，卻相當訝異。扣除那些親友團，整場座位也滿了九成，只是八強賽而已就能達到如此滿席率。  
不過是一直等到看板上亮出兩人的名字時，手塚才意識到比賽是哪兩位選手。  
David Cilich V.S Syusuke Fuji。  
「大會第二種子，義大利籍的奇利克對上瑞士籍的富士。」大石唸道。唸完他自己先是一愣，看著手塚，道：「Syusuke Fuji聽上去像日本名字吧？」  
手塚不置可否地點了點頭，正色道：「而且不是唸富士，正確來說應該是不二。Fuji Syusuke，不二周助。」他頓了一頓，又道：「不過等等看他出場就知道了。」  
手塚說的沒錯。接著，很快地兩位球員出場，先是餵球給對方暖身。大會也簡單地介紹兩位選手。  
奇利克是今年大會第二種子，十六歲。  
不二周助，非種子選手，十四歲。  
原來這一場是非種子選手對上大種子選手的對決。身為種子選手的奇利克自然已有一些人氣，不過當不二出場時，週遭尖叫聲也沒減少。  
手塚這才看到那名叫不二周助選手的廬山真面目。  
不二有著一頭蜜棕色的頭髮，額前有些碎劉海，那精緻而溫和的五官清秀得不真實，膚色相當白皙。然而從他纖巧的骨架來看，確實有亞洲人的血統。只是那一雙眼清澈湛藍得十分驚人。以十四歲的身高來說，不二的身量只能算是中等，比起奇利克，不二可能才剛要開始年少抽高而已。  
光是體格上就與對手相差一大截。  
儘管是面對大種子選手，不二依舊能笑得清風淡雲。是不是真如笑容表現那樣淡然，恐怕也就只有本人知道了。  
「太瘦了。」手塚皺眉，喃喃地道。  
大石一愣，道：「你剛說什麼？」  
「不二太瘦了，力量對抗上會很吃虧。」手塚淡道。  
不二確實太瘦了，那身形側面看著幾乎風吹就倒，腰也細得過份，要不是他露出的小腿肌和前臂肌很結實，任憑誰都很難相信不二竟然是一位運動員。  
「國光，你知道嗎，不二他從資格賽、會外賽一路晉級到現在，成績是一盤未失。我認為他的比賽很值得看。」大石正色道。  
手塚驚訝地看了大石一眼，才又將注意力放回比賽場上。

沒關屋頂又正午的太陽十分毒辣，陽光灑落在兩名球員身上。兩名選手揮灑著汗水，比拚的每一分，救回賽末點，打了整整三盤，這中間過程在激戰近兩個小時後終於讓大種子奇利克拿下勝利。  
然而真正讓手塚有印象的卻是敗方，不二的表現。  
即使處於絕對的弱勢，還能拚出對自己有利的致勝球。第二盤拿下搶七決勝局時，再度證明這位選手奇高的心理素質。  
「大有可為。不二那孩子大有可為。」手塚靜靜地道，與之不同的，是他怦怦的心跳，跳得有些快。  
「他不是輸了嗎？」大石問道。  
手塚迎上大石的目光，正色道：「不二雖然輸了，但是輸在體格發育未完全。儘管如此他的動作極為標準，更懂得四兩撥千斤。至於那心理素質，那樣的年紀面對大種子還能平常發揮，假以時日會是很難纏的對手。」  
大石詫異地道：「原來你對他有這麼高的評價！」他認識手塚很多年，手塚一般狀況下誇對手大部分都是展現運動家風範，他已經很少聽到手塚這麼認真地評價一位選手。  
「對，連帶讓我也想跟他交手。」手塚點點頭，續道。  
話一出口，大石與手塚兩人均是一愣，兩人對視半晌，均在對方眼中看見驚訝。慢慢地，大石率先笑了出來，笑意佈滿他的容顏。  
「想好了？」大石輕聲笑問。  
手塚篤定地點點頭，道：「想好了。我會繼續打，打到能在球場上遇到他的那一天。」


	2. Chapter 2

(2)  
職業選手的體能狀況跟年齡也有一些關聯，年過三十之後，即使訓練再怎麼精實，但也不得不承認自己體能狀況仍在下滑，更別提復原能力。前一晚的五盤大戰，若是發生在二十五歲，隔天睡醒就是活龍一條，但三十歲之後修復個兩晚還不一定能完全消除痠痛。  
許多選手在三十多歲時會選擇退役。  
從什麼時候開始，報章雜誌每提到手塚都會以老將稱呼他呢？雖然世界排名依舊維持在前三名，但年齡擺在那裡確實是硬傷。與他同期的另一位人物真田弦一郎，小他四歲，目前二十九歲，也是在顛峰之末了。  
「秀一郎，你知道我去年的成績並不好。」手塚正色道。  
是實話，手塚去年度完全沒有大滿貫獎盃入帳，連ATP年終賽差點也沒資格打，要不是有三項積分一千的大師賽冠軍頭銜擺在那裡，還有至少四大公開賽都打進半決賽的成績，他的排名早就掉出世界前十。  
「過了三十歲，我就一直在想能打到什麼時候。甚至一度萌生退役的念頭。」手塚坦然道。  
大石靜靜地聽著，這些事情身為他的團隊又是摯友的他不可能不知道。他清楚得很，但顧及手塚的心情卻一次也沒點破。反而是漢娜，處處針對手塚。而手塚對於漢娜的行為除了偶爾炸毛會吵起來外，還是繼續聘用她當教練。  
可能團隊裡也需要有這種角色吧，能毫無顧忌罵選手的角色，適時給予選手當頭棒喝。  
「但我改變心意了，我要繼續打。堅持的路，我跪著也要把它走完，你是否願意協助我？」手塚道。  
手塚說得真誠，大石聽得感動，大石哭笑道：「當然，我願意協助你，幫你重返巔峰。」  
手塚微微點頭，又道：「這番話，可以請你不要跟漢娜說嗎？」  
大石笑道：「為什麼？她若見到你這樣的轉變應該會很高興才對。」  
手塚聳聳肩，道：「再讓她多罵個一兩天，之後我不會給她機會罵我了。」  
大石哈哈一笑，道：「好。」  
這是他跟他的祕密，在徹底迎來手塚轉變之前，就先好好保存在心中吧。

事後手塚回想起看到不二球賽的這段回憶。興許是緣分吧，讓他決定再打下去。雖然不可能回到二十六、七歲那時的巔峰時期，但會越來越好的。人是要進步，打法也是。  
年齡是關卡，但絕對不是輸球的理由。


	3. Chapter 3

(3)  
「哇！太棒了，手塚睽違一年多，終於再度於公開賽事奪冠！」一名有著少年白髮的英俊少年激動地道，忍不住抱著自己的友人，發現對方看呆了。他拍了拍他的臉頰，笑道：「喂！小助，你那反應也太誇張了！」  
「小虎，這真的不是在做夢吧？」另一名有著蜜髮的少年愣愣地道。  
被稱為小虎的白髮少年全名為佐伯虎次郎，十六歲。與他友人蜜髮少年不二周助都是青少年網球選手，兩人曾經配合征戰雙打戰場，都能夠取得不俗的成績。比如今年的男雙青少年組，也打進了前四強。  
此刻兩人坐在Rod Laver球場的觀眾席上，觀賞本屆澳網最後一場男單比賽。  
「是真的是真的！手塚已經在發表得獎感言了！」佐伯笑道。  
不二如哭一般笑出來。如果他能跪在觀眾席上，他大概會跪著看完手塚的頒獎典禮。身為手塚的資深球迷，即使不願意承認，但他還是得面對手塚這兩年確實打不好的事實。可是他回看手塚的帶子，明明球技沒有倒退，但在大滿貫賽事結果卻不如預期。  
男單決賽，歷時五盤大戰，幾近五個小時，打了五盤都打到tie-break，手塚國光終於擊敗另一位在硬地表現極為出色的選手，同時也是世界排名第一，聲勢如日中天的現役球王，瑞典籍，現齡二十七歲的白石藏之介。  
手塚與白石已經算是老對手了。兩人在比賽上交手無數次，也都佔不到對方一絲便宜。惟碰上體能狀況逐漸走下坡的手塚，與技術上磨練越發拔尖的白石，兩人交手勝率由原來的五五波，成了三七的局面。手塚近兩年在四大公開賽更沒有打贏過白石的紀錄。  
然而今年手塚國光終結掉白石藏之介的澳網三連霸。  
手塚接過冠軍獎杯，親吻獎杯的那一剎那，生涯第十四座大滿貫到手。手塚激動神情難掩，全場歡聲雷動。  
反而是白石，笑得一派輕鬆。與手塚賽後擁抱時，展現的運動家風度也令人動容。賽後感言還調侃手塚這是回春來著，順便表示自己得精進球技。顯示他們前球王與現役球王的私交相當好，這也為白石迎得許多掌聲。  
「我有時候覺得你跟手塚好像。打球時完全看不出情緒，但在拿下冠軍的當下卻又激動到哭。」佐伯笑嘆道。  
不二燦笑道：「我如果能在頒獎台上拿下獎杯的話，也一定會哭出來吧。」  
「我認為你很有機會喔！」佐伯輕笑道。  
不二一愣，道：「你真的這麼認為？」  
佐伯笑得理所當然，應道：「你看小景也這麼看好你。」  
佐伯口中所稱的小景，自然又是他們另一位青梅竹馬，全名為跡部景吾。本來也是打算走職網，不過在十七歲那年家族為了要培訓他成為跡部財團繼承人，所以被丟去英國念書了。  
不二噗哧笑道：「我努力看看。」他頓了一頓，又道：「不過這次手塚後面幾輪的表現讓我很驚訝。」  
「什麼意思？」佐伯訝異地問道。  
不二若有所思地道：「從一百二十八強賽的時候，總覺得手塚好像還沒進入狀況，有時候面對不是種子球員，比如三十二強賽時面對波蘭的選手蘇克辛就打滿五盤才戰勝，可是以他的實力，那不是一場不能直落三盤而結束的比賽。」  
「聽你說確實有這麼一回事。」佐伯正色道。他的摯友很喜歡手塚，因此連帶著他也對手塚的所有賽事與表現都瞭若指掌。但他同時也感慨不二果然是天才，總能看出除了球技之外的東西。  
「可是手塚在十六強賽對手退賽後，八強賽開始球打得更篤定。也是這股拼勁，才能讓他在今晚擊敗白石奪冠。」不二正色道。緩過情緒後，他開始分析手塚這次在澳網的表現。他看著場上，又道：「然而我不是很清楚手塚這番轉變到底源自於哪裡。可是我很想知道頂尖選手是怎麼迅速調整自己的狀態。」  
「你真的是很上進呢！」佐伯笑嘆道。不二極佳的心理素質是整個網球學校公認的，天賦更是高到所有老師都嚇破膽。  
不二微微一笑，又道：「而且，該怎麼說呢……。」他猶豫了一下，又道：「手塚這一次奪冠的表現其實比以前還要冷靜。」照理說從宿敵手中奪冠一定會更激動才對。  
佐伯正想繼續問下去，卻見到不二全神貫注地盯著場上，無法分神回答他的問題，索性也學著他看著手塚。不二那專注的樣子，就是不希望放過手塚一絲一毫的神情。

彷彿感覺到一道熟悉的目光，滿座的Rod Laver球場有一萬五千人，但他還是能在人群之中找到他。  
兩人目光的交會，一個堅定，一個驚喜。  
不二沒有看錯，他確信自己看到手塚對著他給了一抹若有似無的笑容。


	4. Chapter 4

(4)  
結束澳洲公開賽之後的賽事，不二終於能回到自己的家鄉蘇黎世去了。  
「還是在瑞士的氣候好一點，澳洲一月份的時候好熱。」佐伯苦笑道。  
不二微笑道：「是啊，那天決賽，手塚是在三十度的高溫完成比賽，還好到了晚上熱度也降下來，不然百分之四十的濕度對選手們來說非常難受。」  
佐伯聞言，噗哧笑道：「你啊，只要提到網球都能扯到手塚，我真是服了你。」  
不二搔著頭，笑道：「有這麼誇張嗎？」  
「有，你真的很崇拜他。」佐伯笑嘆道。  
不二毫不避諱地笑道：「我可是以他作為目標而努力著。」  
「還很喜歡他，搞得快跟追星一樣了。」佐伯搖頭笑道。  
「事實啊，這點我完全不否認喔！」不二笑著坦承道。即使像現在已經開始接受網球正規訓練的他，只要沒有賽事，且時間對的上，他多半會追著手塚的賽程到處跑。四大公開賽更不用說，只要手塚的籤表一出來，早早就買下對方前八強所有賽事的門票。  
所以佐伯說不二追星，確實是追星，還追他世界各地到處跑。  
佐伯又取笑了兩句，不二也沒放在心上，兩人又聊了一陣。一回到蘇黎世的邸府後，他們便各自回房間休息了。

隔了將近一個月，不二終於回到自己的房間，然而他迅速整理行李後，卻是到了隔壁房間，那是屬於他的秘密基地。  
乍看之下平凡無奇的木門後面，門一開燈一點，映入眼簾的是與網球相關的種種。特別是牆上掛著的海報，都是同一人。  
照片上的那人，有著相當英挺的五官，茶褐色的頭髮，膚色偏白皙，正是才拿下今年澳網冠軍的手塚國光。手塚打球的時候多半會配戴隱形眼鏡，時裝或正裝的他則多會戴著無框眼鏡。但無論是哪一種，那雙清澈的琥珀色雙眼散發著極高的知性。至於身形，從手塚自十八歲起轉為職業網球選手後，基本上都沒有相差太多。特別是二十五歲，身體發展都定型後，身材上幾乎都沒有什麼改變。  
有人說以手塚的外貌條件，就算不當職網選手，當個演藝明星也絕對會紅。  
當不二將手塚的海報一字排開，從二零零七年度開始，要不是海報上面有印製的年份，看手塚的外貌似乎沒有太大的變化。  
歲月在手塚身上鍍上的，只有成熟、從容與優雅。  
不二連忙將今年度手塚為了澳網拍攝的海報貼到牆上，接著整理影片及照片。他開了電腦，花了十五分鐘簡單地將手塚及自己的每一場球賽歸檔，還有整理照片後，才又隨手整理櫃子。  
若是往櫃子看去，也相當驚人。上面擺滿了手塚簽名過的網球、相關商品等等。包括了Nike特別為手塚訂製的帽子，上面寫了T.K。這頂帽子還是不二在一間餐廳裡見到，立刻買下的戰利品。那時候不二吃飯沒有帶太多錢在身上，先向跡部借急才順利買到，因此這頂帽子的故事，他的青梅竹馬跡部跟佐伯都知道。  
至於其他戰利品，通常是不二為了手塚經營的慈善基金會而買的。  
不二家的家境相當好，家裡全力支持他打網球及往職網發展。而不二為了不讓家人擔心，早在去年底就跳級修完高中所有課程，學業上表現得無懈可擊。  
他仔細地整理房間內的東西，腦海中卻胡思亂想起來。  
他看了手塚很多場現場的比賽，可是看了這麼久，那樣的經驗還是頭一次。不二不確定自己有沒有看錯，他與手塚的眼神對上了。  
就那一剎那，不到半秒，卻夠他回想一生。  
那不到半秒的質量，就好像手塚的發球球質般重，又能穩穩地壓在T點上，有效成為得分的Ace球。

不二將臉埋入雙掌之中，沉思起來。  
手塚的那道目光究竟是什麼意思呢？茫茫人海中，他的視線會與自己的對上，是特意，還是巧合？  
感覺到心怦怦地跳，也感覺到耳朵有些發燙，天才不二周助第一次想問題陷入無解。  
思索半晌，不二呼出一口長氣，他終於得出結論：他得要更加油才行，首先要有相對應的實力，才夠格與他並肩。


	5. Chapter 5

(5)  
回到位於蘇黎世的柏州奇網球學校(Bozovic Tennis Academy)[1]，佐伯與不二一如既往地利用課餘時間接受訓練。  
為了要能夠專心練球，不二與佐伯幾乎是學期一開始就拚完所有課程。兩人均已修完高中課程。不二像是為了證明自己所學，更是參加了蘇黎世州的大學入學考試，也讓他考出頂尖的成績，蘇黎世大學、蘇黎世聯邦理工大學甚至是洛桑聯邦理工大學等紛紛捧著入學通知上門，然而不二連想都沒想就拒絕了。  
兩人看了一下今日的練習內容。學校大概是希望他們可以好好休息一段時間，因此連續兩週都是安排自主練習。如果要教練指導，需特別申請。不二與佐伯想了一下，決定先到球場揮拍練習。  
他們挑了一座沒人使用的場地，暖身之後便開始對練起來。  
「我的天，你竟然拒絕了蘇黎世聯邦大學的入學許可！」佐伯驚訝地道。  
不二正色道：「入學考試只是為了證明我並沒有在學業上打混而已。然而如果要在球技上臻至頂尖，是不可能分心在別的事物上。」  
佐伯笑嘆道：「這是你第二次選擇網球。」語罷，他發了一顆上旋球給不二。  
不二一愣，漏接佐伯的發球，然而對方這番話倒是勾起他的回憶。  
從小就嶄露運動天賦的不二，無論在滑雪還是網球，均表現得可圈可點。在他十一歲的時候，網球教練與滑雪教練皆表示不二如果要磨練技巧，最好選擇一門做為專精就好。然而那時他已經看過手塚的比賽，因此該在兩者之間做出決定時，不二毫不猶豫地選擇了網球。這件事身為青梅竹馬的佐伯自然也知道。  
不二迎上佐伯的雙眼，認真地道：「小虎，無論有幾次選擇，我都會選擇網球，毫無疑問地選擇它。」說完，他將球高高拋入天空，送給佐伯一記側旋發球。  
佐伯笑著聳肩，似乎對於不二的答案一點都不意外，他輕鬆地回擊不二的發球，從這球開始，兩人的正手拍對練才上軌道。  
「那你呢，之後打算怎麼做？小虎明明入學考試也考得很好啊！」不二微笑道。  
「我選擇網球。我雖然單打表現只能是中上水準，不過雙打我還是有點自信。」佐伯自信地道，他頓了一頓，笑道：「經過這一次青少年組比賽我更加確定。」  
「小虎是很可靠的搭檔喔！」不二微笑道。  
這倒是實話，佐伯的單打實力本就不弱，其出色的眼力、無論在發球或是接球都具水準的表現，這些技能在雙打場上更是發揮絕佳的效力。而這一次在青少年盃混雙的比賽中，他與另一名法國籍的女將瑪琳‧絲爾摩絲搭檔，更是一舉奪得本屆冠軍。  
佐伯話鋒一轉，又道：「不過小助，雖然大部分的老師都說你在單雙打都能發揮得很好，也是適合兩邊征戰的選手，但是單打才是你的舞台。」  
「咦？」不二疑惑地看著佐伯。  
「努力地追上他吧，他不是一直在你心中？」佐伯溫顏道。  
被一句話道破心事的不二，噗哧笑了出來，應道：「小虎這話說得真直白。」  
佐伯看準不二這記反手拍擊球沒這麼強，徒手將球接了起來，正色問道：「難道不是嗎？難道你從來都沒有過想與手塚交手的念頭？」  
交手？不二瞪大雙眼看著佐伯。手塚國光，作為他最為景仰的網球選手，從小就看著手塚的比賽到大，更是深受影響去打網球，到底圖的是什麼？  
佐伯叉著腰，皺眉道：「沒有想交手嗎？我真是很好奇。還是你認為手塚要退休了？」  
不二一凜，他無法想像手塚要退休這件事。自二零一零年下半年賽季開始，隨著手塚年過三十狀態下滑，而真田越打越進入狀況，再加上新秀白石的興起，手塚在二零一零年公開賽的表現，相比他過去的戰績而言，可以說是相當低靡了，而去年澳網更是在八強賽就提前出局。這幾年的成績連手塚自己都有說過，簡直可以用『慘不忍睹』來形容。不二實在很怕手塚哪一天就突然退休。  
可是手塚退休又如何？已經有十八座大滿貫冠軍，以他的成就選擇在最顛峰的時候退役也不會有人怪他。  
但沒有，手塚完全沒有要退役的意思。即使成績近幾年並沒這麼出色，可手塚還是繼續打。記錄於他而言早已宛若身外之物。  
他圖的是什麼？他自己圖的又是什麼？不二邊回擊佐伯的球邊想著。

手塚喜歡打網球，而他因為手塚而喜歡打網球。  
是不是能跟手塚交手，不二連想都不敢想。手塚正如同黑夜裡最為明亮的星星，指引著他走上網球這條路；也宛若燈塔，令他追尋夢想的過程中不再迷茫。  
是不是只因為單純地喜歡打網球，就夠讓他們在未來的日子裡，能夠在正式比賽上透過網球來溝通？  
不二又順手回擊佐伯的擊球，連他自己都沒意識到這一記反手拍的球路有些刁鑽。  
「小助，你這是玩我來著？」佐伯洋作不滿地道。他去追球，但在他到位之前，不二的球已經壓線後向球場外飛出去了。  
不二一愣，這才知道自己不小心打出一顆讓佐伯難處理的球。他歉然道：「小虎，抱歉，我不是故意的。」  
佐伯笑道：「不怪你，是我先拋了一個難答的題目給你。」他頓了一頓，又道：「如何，你有答案了嗎？」  
不二燦笑道：「算是吧。小虎，我真希望我能成長得更快一點！」

成長得再快一點，然後他就能與他交手。  
想要交手，想要精進球技，因為喜歡網球。  
正確答案。  
[1] Bozovic Tennis Academy：位於瑞士蘇黎世的網球學校。中文名是作者自翻。


	6. Chapter 6

(6)  
截至今年底賽季結束，手塚一共拿下四座ATP積分一千的大師賽，包含辛辛那堤大師賽、邁阿密大師賽、馬德里大師賽以及上海大師賽。其中在馬德里大師賽決賽時，擊敗他的宿敵真田，又是在真田最擅長的紅土場地，對手塚來說信心建立可謂相當重要。極少在大師賽顯露過多情緒的手塚，少見地笑了出來。  
更別提手塚在今年年初就開出紅盤，奪下澳網冠軍。雖然在溫網及美網的表現上與冠軍失之交臂，不過溫網仍奪下亞軍，且美網也有打進半決賽的成績。  
取得ATP年終賽事門票後，手塚最後打進決賽，今年度世界排名以持平坐收，也算是繳出亮眼的成績單。  
「國光，這是這一期營養菜單。我考慮了你今年下半年度增加訓練量，所以為你安排稍微多一些蛋白質的攝取，你看一下有什麼問題。」一名年約三十三歲、戴著厚重眼鏡的黑髮男子說道，他邊說邊遞出一份文件。  
「貞治，謝謝你。」手塚淡道，他伸手接過文件細看起來。  
乾貞治，手塚的營養師，是手塚團隊的成員之一。同樣與手塚及大石是初中時期的同學。他負責控管手塚的營養攝取，以及熱量控制。手塚的身材能夠維持，乾的付出功不可沒。  
「我順便開發了兩種營養汁，你要不要試試看？」乾推了推眼鏡，笑問道。  
手塚感覺到頭皮一陣發麻，咳了一聲，道：「不必了。」  
「對你的健康有幫助，確定不試試？」乾笑道。  
被乾這麼一搞，房間內的氣氛緩和許多。  
手塚嘆道：「你還是留著吧。等你改良出一種我喝了不會暈倒的營養汁再來找我。」他將目光從文件上移開，盯著乾又道：「以及，不准找我團隊的人下手。」  
乾哈哈一笑，似乎早已料到手塚會這麼說。  
手塚看了半晌，終於將文件還給乾，正色道：「沒什麼大問題。貞治，我信任你。」  
「感謝厚愛。」乾道，他正想離去，卻見手塚攔住他。乾疑惑地道：「還有其他事情嗎？」  
手塚正色道：「我想請你幫我打聽一個人。」  
乾挑眉看著手塚。  
「不二周助，若我沒記錯是瑞士籍的選手，今年溫網青少年盃打進前八強。」手塚正色道。他頓了一頓，又道：「如果你得空，可以幫我查查他的資料嗎？」  
乾笑道：「原來是年輕一輩的選手。他的資料不必特別查，我現在就能告訴你。」  
手塚聞言，訝異地看著乾。  
乾聳聳肩，笑道：「別這麼驚訝，就當我改不了老本行就好。」他頓了一頓，正色道：「你想知道不二的資料，目前是青少年組排名才剛進一百名以內，為八十七名左右的選手。右手持拍，單手反拍。單雙打賽事表現均佳。」他陸續說出不二的資料。  
手塚靜靜地聽著，不二今年參加的賽事都不算多，但在四大公開賽的單打比賽以他的身形來說已表現得很出色了，至於雙打比賽都能穩定打進到半決賽。  
乾續道：「最後一點，我想你應該很有興趣知道。」他迎上手塚的目光，又道：「他今年戰績豐厚，所以在澳網結束後，已被國家徵召至國家網球訓練中心，完成高中學業的他，決定要專心打網球。」  
「是嗎？」手塚靜靜地道。  
「也難怪你會注意他，是一名很有潛力的選手。」乾笑道，不愧是他認識的手塚國光，一向很有眼光。

之後乾的調侃手塚全然沒有聽進去，反而是乾說的最後一件事讓手塚相當在意。  
專心打網球，不二的最終決定，他果然很值得他等待。


	7. Chapter 7

(7)  
十一月底，聖誕節前還有最後一項賽事。卻並不是計入ATP積分的那種。而是手塚與真田連袂舉辦的表演賽，『為非洲而戰』。將門票所有收入由手塚基金會與真田基金會平分，並且以基金會的名義全數投入非洲人道救援組織。[1]  
該項賽事聚集網壇三巨頭，聚集了世界各地的球迷，盛況空前。整個球場八千個席位，連續三天的賽事，座無虛席。  
手塚國光、真田弦一郎、白石藏之介，三人再度運用自己的影響力，為世界貢獻一份心力。  
雖為表演賽，但三巨頭交手的比賽仍是經典。畢竟已經完成了ATP年終賽事，手塚等人便也放手去打球。  
另外，這一次的地點更是選在瑞士巴塞爾。可能是手塚看準了瑞士有諸多國際組織總會皆設於此，以及巴塞爾本身就擁有公開賽的標準場地。  
然而手塚選擇瑞士作為表演賽的地方，還有一個真正原因。  
「因為他吧，你是因為不二，所以才選擇巴塞爾作為慈善表演賽的地方。」乾貞治直接毫不客氣地點破。與手塚相識已久，又身為摯友的他，大概也只有乾有這個膽。  
手塚正色道：「我是看準了巴塞爾有許多國際組織總部設在這裡。」  
乾與大石相視笑了出來。畢竟是表演賽，不是ATP正規賽事，所以手塚、真田與白石等人的心態也比較輕鬆，可以說是放輕鬆打。而且三盤制的賽事對他們能拼五盤的選手們來說沒什麼壓力。  
手塚不再理他們，轉頭與真田兩人在討論事情。  
賽後手塚自掏腰包自行舉辦小型的晚宴，犒賞慈善賽的所有人員，這當然也包括了來參賽的真田他們。因為是慈善賽，所以工作人員們都是義工性質。三巨頭其實私交都不錯，儘管在球場上廝殺起來不遺餘力。  
特別是手塚與真田，老對手又是老朋友，兩人創造出來無數的經典戰役，均是球迷最為津津樂道的地方。其中最廣為人知的一役，是在二零零八年的溫網決賽，五盤大戰、中間遭遇下雨暫停，歷時七個多小時的比賽，簡直是史詩級的戰役。  
「十分感謝你撥冗時間參加這一次的慈善表演賽。」手塚正色道。  
「客氣了。你所主辦的慈善表演賽若沒邀請我過來才叫生疏。」真田道，他雙手抱胸橫了手塚一眼。  
作為頂尖網球選手的兩人，在體壇上已有一定的影響力。而手塚與真田兩人熱衷公益也是眾所皆知的事情。兩人都有自己的基金會，都會收到來自世界各地的善款，特別是手塚，在東非有三所學校要支應。手塚基金會與真田基金會均會在每一年澳洲網球公開賽之前公佈基金會的財務狀況表，讓眾人瞭解資金流向。  
手塚每兩年都會舉辦一次『為非洲而戰』的表演賽，地點則不一定。雖然手塚在球場上打球時看上去相當嚴肅，不過私底下人緣相當好，以他作為號召的慈善賽，許多球員都會參與。而最支持手塚的自然是真田了。  
「膝傷沒事吧？」手塚淡問道。  
真田道：「不勞你費心，有精市盯著，出不了什麼問題。」  
精市，全名為幸村精市，與真田是總角之交，也打過一段時間的網球，後來跑去學醫，現在是擔任真田的私人醫師，是真田團隊的重要成員之一。  
「他今天沒過來？」手塚皺眉道。  
真田聳聳肩，應道：「蘇黎世大學有一場醫學研討會，剛好跟慈善表演賽的時間撞期。」  
手塚瞭然，點頭道：「所以你是趁著他忙，偷跑來增加賽程。」  
真田瞪眼道：「我是捧你的場。」  
手塚這話說得沒錯。真田在場上的打法與手塚迥然不同，同樣在場上受傷，手塚會迅速衡量寧願選擇傷退，而真田多半會打到不能打為止才退賽。可能因為如此，真田身上傷痛較多，手塚則是打到現在還能在場上健步如飛。  
世界上唯一能阻止真田弦一郎帶傷拼賽的人，同圈的人都知道，只有他的私人醫生幸村精市。  
真田話鋒一轉，又道：「反而是你，這是你第一次將『為非洲而戰』辦在瑞士。有什麼特別的原因？」  
今天第二次被問到一樣的問題，手塚咳了一聲，道：「衝著這裡諸多國際組織而來。」  
明明曉得忙於國家訓練的不二幾乎不太可能會出席這場『為非洲而戰』的慈善表演賽，但手塚還是想選在巴塞爾作為表演賽的地方。就好像到過他出生的城市，就如同向他打過招呼那般。手塚是這麼想的。  
真田狐疑地看了手塚一眼。  
這景象若被其他球迷看到肯定會興奮到不行。兩人私交好，連嘴巴上也會互相調侃對方，更神奇的是還能頂著撲克臉。有人在猜手塚與真田極佳的心理素質與他們在比賽場上維持撲克臉有某種程度的關聯。  
「對了，明年四月邁阿密公開賽結束後，你可還有行程？」真田問道。  
手塚一愣，道：「到蒙特卡羅大師賽之前均暫無安排。」  
真田就等他這一句話，從懷中掏出一封信，正色道：「那我想邀請你回我家鄉一趟。因為是我私人邀請，所以機票住宿我來安排就好。」  
手塚接過信封，僅看了兩眼，驚喜地道：「你竟然弄了一座網球學校？」真田個性素來低調，默默弄了個網球學校，也將他這一位老朋友瞞得嚴嚴實實，手塚心下笑了出來。  
真田道：「因為我們都要忙於賽事，只得拖到四月才得空舉行開幕式。」  
手塚兩指夾著信件收進西裝內口袋，應道：「我會去的，學校有任何需要幫忙的地方都可以跟我說。」

兩人緊緊地握住對方的手，就像每一次結束比賽時的那樣。  
都喜歡網球，也熱衷慈善事業。  
他為他的慈善賽出場，他理所當然地幫忙他的網球學校。  
場上一時對手，場下一生朋友。兩人在鏡頭前合影，完美詮釋這句話。

[1]為非洲而戰：現役網球選手費德勒為自身慈善基金會舉辦的慈善表演賽。門票所得均為公益使用。


	8. Chapter 8

(8)  
「小虎，我居然錯過了手塚在巴塞爾辦的慈善賽事！」不二懊惱地道。  
佐伯笑盈盈抽走不二手中的網球月刊，笑道：「你錯過的事情可多了，不僅錯過澳網賽事，也錯過手塚去幫真田的網球學校站台的消息。」  
不二嘆道：「錯過澳網又不能怪我，是教練團決定不讓我出賽的。」  
原來專注於國家訓練的不二，在教練團的評估下，決定讓他休息半年。套用華村葵教練的話是不二開始在長身體，不應參加太多比賽過度操勞。而去年硬地賽事便已證明不二本身可以適應硬地球場，反而是今年五月的法網及溫網他必須參加，不二還沒有太多在紅土及草地正式比賽的經驗。  
「得了吧，你得先把肌力練起來。」佐伯笑嘆道。  
佐伯這話倒是真的，遇上開始年少抽高的不二，身上所有養分幾乎都拿去抽高用了，即使吃得再多卻比以前更瘦，這讓華村教練與榊太郎教練等均十分困擾。  
不二燦笑道：「照我這抽高方式，怕是在身高定型之前，只會越來越瘦吧。」  
佐伯無奈地搖搖頭，這確實是醫生團為不二診斷的結果，他笑嘆道：「你還有自知之明。那就別怪小景每次見到你都要一陣碎唸了。」  
不二的笑容更加燦爛了，他應道：「我倒是挺想見到小景，好久沒見著他。」他頓了一頓，苦笑道：「但『為非洲而戰』第一次辦在瑞士，我卻沒能參加，實在有些惋惜。」  
佐伯彈了一下不二的額頭，笑道：「會有機會的。而且你跟他見面的地方，不是在那裡。」他停頓一下，迎上不二那湛藍的目光，道：「是在球場上。」

二零一五年度對不二來說過得特別快。他聽從榊教練與華村教練的提醒，在今年度減少參加賽事，只要專心練習就好，所有出賽都當作經驗。到二零一六年度開始再拼積分，不二也遵守著。  
結果放輕鬆打的不二，今年度的成績還是相當好。四大公開賽中，第一場出賽的法國網球公開賽就讓他率先打出前八強的成績，更在七月的溫布頓網球錦標賽一舉拿下冠軍，連美國網球公開賽都打進前四強，反而讓他的積分來到青少年組前十名，更是前十名當中年紀最輕的選手。特別是他在草地賽事出色的表現，令球壇開始注意到這位少年。  
對不二與佐伯來說，印象最為深刻的是溫網，男子組單打賽事中，手塚在一號球場與白石上演五盤大戰。那一場不二有去現場看手塚比賽。手塚的奮戰精神令人欽佩。強大的心理素質在連丟兩盤後，再逆轉兩盤，將比賽帶入第五盤決勝盤。  
當手塚拿下第四盤的時候，全場歡聲雷動，球迷們奮力為著兩位選手加油。  
只可惜天不隨人願，第五盤正當手塚手感好得發燙，以四比二領先白石之際，居然來了一陣大雨，使第一球場不得不暫停比賽。這一暫停就長達一個小時。  
未料一回來，白石手感上來，令手塚在搶決勝盤中以七比九飲恨。  
那時候陪在不二身邊看球賽的人是佐伯。聽著手塚的賽後採訪時，佐伯感覺到身旁那人緊緊地握住自己的手。  
「小虎，我真的好希望手塚可以贏球，真的。」不二靜靜地道。  
佐伯一愣，他還真不曉得該怎麼安撫不二，但更可能的是不二根本不需要安撫。  
球場上勝負是兵家常事，更遑論手塚這一次的對手是白石，本來就不是很好應付的選手，這點不二早已相當清楚。  
即使是與不二相識已久，佐伯還是會為不二場上與場下的不同表現而感到訝異。  
明明三個小時之前，不二還在球場上謙遜笑著舉起他的冠軍獎盃，此刻已融入整個球場內觀眾的情緒之中。  
任誰也想不到這一位在球場上優雅謙遜、球風俐落的他，在球場下可以為了自己的偶像激動到落淚。  
這一次卻不太一樣，即便他非常希望手塚能夠贏下大滿貫，但不二的反應異常平靜，他直直望入佐伯的雙眼，正色道：「我已越來越期待我turn pro後的賽事。小虎，你會為我加油，對吧？」  
「會。」佐伯簡短地道。

然而不二並沒有如同外表表現得這麼平靜。直到他看著手塚的球賽，直到自己第一次在這草地球場上拿下第一座青少年組大滿貫冠軍，他終於意識到一件事。  
這正是他所期望的，與手塚之間更進一步的距離。


	9. Chapter 9

(9)  
二零一六年度一開始的賽季，無論是對手塚還是對不二，都沒有這麼順利。手塚爆冷門，在澳網前八強賽事當中提前出局。套用乾的說法是說手塚當時候有些中暑，加上小腿險些抽筋因而影響發揮。然而手塚卻隻字未提。  
對手塚而言，輸球就是輸球，不必找任何藉口。  
出局的手塚想說關心一下不二的賽事，未料不二更慘，重感冒且發燒到無法上場，早在第二輪賽事結束後便提前打包回蘇黎世了。  
澳網畢竟在夏天舉行，要在三十度的高溫及高濕度的環境下比賽，球員們的狀況特別多，中暑、熱衰竭的事情常有，結果奪冠呼聲高的兩人均提前出局。  
當手塚得知不二病了之後，實在有些擔憂，卻什麼也無法做。  
「放心吧，他還年輕，應該休息一陣子就好了。」大石安慰道。  
手塚橫了大石一眼，他明明什麼都沒說，大石倒很清楚他擔憂的原因。  
乾呵呵笑了笑，道：「反倒是國光，剛漢娜跟我說你要開始準備印地安泉大師賽及邁阿密大師賽了。」  
也只能這樣了。手塚索性早早離開澳洲墨爾本，先造訪美國的訓練場地去了，只是下一次要能見到不二，估計要等到法網了。

今年似乎注定是不平靜的一年，儘管手塚衛冕成功邁阿密大師賽並且在印地安泉大師賽也奪得冠軍的好成績，但家鄉卻發生一件大事，令他不得不回去做一點什麼。  
「秀一郎，你再說一遍？」手塚驚問。本來在收拾東西的他突然停下手邊動作，極為震驚地看著大石。  
大石鮮少看見這麼失態的手塚，也被手塚的情緒感染。他強自定了心神，深吸一口氣，道：「熊本，十六日夜裡發生規模七級的大地震，目前還在統計傷亡人數。」  
乾抱著筆電上前，問道：「我有找到NHK播報的新聞片段，你要看看嗎？」[1]  
手塚點點頭，任由乾在自己面前操作電腦。他看著乾很快地切到報導熊本地震的畫面。  
震度達到規模七級的強震，天搖地動。地震不但造成房屋倒塌，還引發諸多火災。坍方的道路，消防人員搶救難度甚高。文化遺產方面，其中阿蘇神社某一處樓門及拜殿倒塌。而三大名城之一的熊本城，天守閣屋頂瓦片掉落，好在熊本城的房屋地基甚穩，結構沒有太多的破壞，是不幸中的大幸。較為麻煩的是阿蘇大橋全橋倒塌，使救助難度增加。  
首相安倍晉三緊急召開會議，迅速指示蒐集災害情形及與地方單位聯繫全力救災，熊本縣知事也向自衛隊提出請求。整個熊本縣注入大量資源救援。  
NHK這則報導很詳細了，幾乎將災情發生與事後救援的消息都整理出來。螢幕上的主播幾乎疲態難掩，眼光似乎也微紅，但仍敬業地將熊本縣的災後情形播報給全國人民。  
手塚沉思起來，最後終於道：「先用我個人的名義撥款五十萬美金至救災專用戶。然後請公關小坂田小姐對外發表聲明我將不參加馬德里大師賽與羅馬大師賽。」  
大石與乾對看一眼，大石代為道：「國光，你打算怎麼做？」  
手塚推了推眼鏡，道：「我要回日本。再請小坂田小姐幫我聯繫東京都的有明體育館，我想在那邊舉辦表演賽。我晚一點擬一份選手名單，之後請小坂田小姐幫我遞送邀請函。」  
「你確定要這麼做？與兩場大師賽撞期，能找到的選手可不多。更何況馬德里大師賽與羅馬大師賽都是積分一千的賽事。」大石正色道。  
手塚篤定地點點頭，道：「也無妨。我本來就並不認為他們得放棄大師賽然後來參加這類的慈善賽事，不過我想那錦織先生應該會參加。自己的家鄉自己救，我們只能自立自強。」  
「好，一切你決定好就行。」大石正色道。  
手塚又與大石及乾兩人商討一下細節後，他這才拿起電話撥給小坂田朋香，也正是手塚團隊的公關兼經理人。  
「退賽？手塚先生，你確定你真的要退賽？」小坂田驚訝地道。  
「是的，我想在五月中旬舉辦表演賽，需要提前回日本準備，所以不克參加羅馬大師賽與馬德里大師賽。」手塚正色道。  
小坂田皺眉，道：「你是說你要因為表演賽，放棄羅馬大師賽與馬德里大師賽？」  
手塚點點頭，道：「熊本發生那樣的事，我也想盡一份心力。」  
「所以，這句話我若倒著看就是『如果能順利舉辦表演賽，那麼你也會出席羅馬大師賽與馬德里大師賽』對吧？」小坂田突然問道。  
「你的意思是？」手塚不解地道。  
「表演賽事是吧，我正想跟你說。以跡部財團為首連袂國內其他十九大財團，合辦一場表演賽，昨天才將邀請函送到我這，他們的公關水島先生才特別致電給我詢問你出席的意願。你意下如何？」小坂田正色道。  
手塚一愣，抬頭看了看大石又看了看乾，他與小坂田的對話是開擴音，所以討論內容他們也都聽到了。  
「所以呢？要給你時間考慮，還是你現在要回覆我？」小坂田催促道。  
「那正好不過，再麻煩你安排了，小坂田小姐。」手塚正色道。  
「樂意之至，交給我吧，手塚先生儘管將心力放在比賽上便是。」小坂田笑道。  
手塚掛上電話，還是有些不敢置信地看著乾與大石。三人對視著好半晌，直到乾率先打破沉默。  
「跡部財團？他們有跟我們合作任何項目過嗎？」乾皺眉道。  
「印象中沒有。」大石搖頭道。  
手塚也沒印象他跟跡部財團有過任何關連。

只是手塚感到相當奇怪，從沒合作過的對象，第一次找上自己合作？  
若非賽事太過緊密，對慈善賽籌備實在分身乏術，不然他早就婉拒對方的邀請，自行籌備了。  
總之，先為自己的家鄉做點什麼吧。  
愛心不分國界，而且要即時。

[1]熊本縣地震：發生於2016年4月16日清晨的大地震。


	10. Chapter 10

(10)  
這一天國家網球訓練中心突然來了一位貴客，說是要找不二跟佐伯。  
「小景！」佐伯與不二驚訝地道，佐伯更是還沒反應過來，已經被跡部抱在懷中。  
不二顯然已對兩人的親密習以為常，微笑道：「怎麼有空過來看我們？」  
跡部放開佐伯，笑道：「本大爺想看你們，就會有空。」  
「說吧，難得過來，是有什麼事情？」佐伯笑著問道。  
跡部朝佐伯笑了笑，道：「我有事情找小助，不過小虎也在旁邊聽吧。」他從懷中拿出一封信封遞給不二，笑問道：「小助，想不想趁著打法網之前，跟本大爺回日本轉轉？」  
不二一愣，反問道：「去日本？」  
「對，你們應該也聽說了，上個月熊本縣發生規模七級的大地震，我以跡部財團的名義，連袂國內另外十九大財團一同舉辦慈善表演賽叫『熊本熊，再站起來』，就辦在東京有明體育館，你要去嗎？」跡部笑問道。[1]  
東京？日本東京？不二瞪大雙眼。若他沒記錯，手塚正是土生土長的東京人，是初中畢業之後才前往德國接受職業選手培訓的。如果他能到東京都去看看，他出生且長大的地方看看，應該會是很好的體驗了吧？思及此，不二的心跳快了起來。  
「熊本縣的事情我跟小助也聽說了，便利用這一次機會去日本一趟也好。」佐伯正色道。他轉頭看著不二，笑問道：「小助，你的想法呢？」  
「我要去！」不二正色道。即使只是過去東京感受當地的氣氛，都足夠讓他興奮了。  
「還有，我還沒說完，本大爺有邀請國內的網球好手共襄盛舉。目前確定出席的有之前拿過二零一四年度亞運金牌的西岡良仁，目前世界排名第十的錦織圭也會出席。」跡部笑道，他頓了一頓，又道：「而最後一位你應該會很有興趣，前球王手塚國光。」[2]  
不二瞪大雙眼，之前未能參加手塚在巴塞爾舉辦的『為非洲而戰』慈善表演賽，沒想到很快就讓他參加『熊本熊，再站起來』的慈善表演賽。好不容易緩過情緒，他微笑道：「請保留位子給我，表演賽當天，無論如何我都會出席的。然後門票的錢回頭讓我匯給你。」若是能以觀看表演賽的方式為熊本縣的修復盡一份心力，他很願意去。  
跡部搓著下巴笑看著不二，道：「匯門票錢給我是嗎？好想法。但你有更重要的事情要做。小助，你跟小虎都是當天的工作人員。」  
「工作人員？」聞言，不二與佐伯驚訝地齊聲問道。  
佐伯笑著揚眉道：「你要曉得我身旁這位未來之星打一場球賽都二十萬美金上下的，你讓他去當工作人員？」  
跡部心情甚好，他笑應道：「對，工作人員。你們的機票跟住宿我都讓人安排好了，剛也向國家訓練中心幫你們請好假，只要人過來就好。」他看了看錶，皺眉道：「抱歉，這次來不及跟你們吃頓飯，等你們到東京，我再請你們吃好吃的。」說罷，他便要離去，不過很快被不二及佐伯攔下來。  
「小景請等等，你還沒說我跟小助的工作內容是什麼。」佐伯笑問道。  
「這個嘛，等當天我再跟你們說，你放心，我全都安排好了。」跡部笑道。

離去前，跡部最後的笑容很是神秘。  
看著月曆盤算著，不二越來越期待去東京表演賽的那一日。  
「小虎，你說，這會不會是我與手塚交手前，距離他最近的一次？」不二輕聲問道。  
這個問題，不需要回答。  
工作人員，是可以近距離看到偶像的吧？  
哪怕跡部派他去掃廁所他也甘願啊。

[1]有明體育館：為ATP 500日本東京公開賽所使用的場地。  
[2]錦織圭、西岡良仁：日本現役職業網球選手。


	11. Chapter 11

(11)  
結束了巴黎公開賽，手塚並沒有參加閉幕晚宴，而是在頒獎典禮結束後，立刻飛往日本東京。手塚僅短暫休息一日後，便是慈善表演賽當日。  
主辦單位為了聚集人氣，給了參加選手相當可觀的出場費，因此也吸引了許多排名前十的好手共襄盛舉。只是真田與白石兩人有其他行程不克參加，但也讓公關對外發表預祝表演賽成功的賀詞，並且以自己的名義捐款給救災專戶，這讓手塚感激不已。  
不過主辦單位給的出場費手塚說什麼也不願意收下。  
表演賽選的地點正是以往東京公開賽會舉辦的地方，有明體育館，全館約一萬個座位，直接滿場。看前球王打球又能做公益，在日本自然掀起一波風潮，許多人為了這場表演賽，至外地趕過來。  
手塚對這座網球場一點都不陌生，以前初中時期與大石及乾並肩打全國賽時，他就來過這座網球場了。而之後成為職業選手，儘管東京公開賽是ATP 500的賽事，但他每年都一定會參加，更是這裡的常勝軍。有時候東京公開賽的比賽期間剛好遇上自己的生日，許多球迷便會趁著頒獎典禮向手塚道賀。  
這一次算是提前來有明體育館。手塚一來到體育館，便被一名有著少年白髮的青年領進休息室。  
「手塚先生，久仰大名。我是佐伯虎次郎，這一次表演賽我將全程陪在您身邊，如有任何需要請不吝告訴我。」佐伯親和地笑道。  
手塚點點頭，道：「今日再麻煩你了，佐伯。」他覺得這位青年有些面善。  
佐伯拿了一瓶水給手塚，笑道：「離比賽開始還有十五分鐘，請手塚先生稍作休息。」  
手塚接過水瓶，應道：「非常感謝你。」他想到他在哪裡看過佐伯了，他迎上佐伯的目光，又道：「你是那位青少年組雙打排名第一的選手，瑞士籍的佐伯虎次郎？」  
佐伯點點頭，笑道：「對。」  
然而佐伯心中卻怦怦跳，他沒有想到自己居然被球王記住了。難怪不二在最後一秒時決定跟他換招待，理由用的是不二自己能說包含日語在內的五國語言。可是五國語言對從小在瑞士長大的佐伯來說他也會啊。如果自己都能緊張成這樣，更遑論不二是手塚的超級大粉絲。  
手塚正色道：「能與任何選手配合，都能打出好成績並不是只有運氣而已，你對大局勢的觀察很好，基本功也不弱。」  
「咦？」佐伯驚訝地看著手塚。  
「惟戰術上可以再多做一點變化，可以多看布萊恩兄弟的比賽，對你會有所幫助的。」手塚道。  
佐伯愣了好一陣子，才終於意會過來手塚剛才是在指點自己，他笑顏逐開，道：「謝謝！謝謝手塚先生！」  
手塚點點頭，正色道：「不過雙打非我所長，不太能給你更進一步的建議。但我認為，你假以時日會是很驚人的對手。」  
佐伯此刻的心情已經興奮到無法用言語形容。他突然很想知道如果此刻是不二跟手塚一同在休息室裡，手塚究竟會與不二說些什麼。以及，他也發現那一位嚴肅的球王，原來心思這麼柔軟，更是謙遜。有人說謙遜的人才能成就更高，手塚國光以身作則詮釋這句話。  
原來正低著頭整理網球袋的手塚，抬頭看了佐伯一眼，淡道：「你若有其他事情要忙也沒關係，有明體育館我應該比你熟。」  
佐伯噗哧笑了出來。

偵查完畢，手塚還有一點幽默感，及格。


	12. Chapter 12

(12)  
手塚本來想問佐伯關於不二的事情，終究還是忍住。想一想，就算佐伯與不二曾為雙打搭檔，但近一年的賽事不二早就將主戰場移轉到單打賽事去了，雙打賽事則在佐伯turn pro之後就極少參加。他不是很確定佐伯與不二私交的程度究竟多好。而且向佐伯打聽不二的事情又有些奇怪，只得作罷。  
表演賽一共有三場，均採三盤制，手塚的比賽自然是壓軸，並在晚上七點半開始。對於習慣在室內場地打夜場的手塚來說，這項安排可謂十分貼心。  
手塚的對手是當今世界排名第十的錦織圭。他與錦織圭同國籍，過去曾在北京奧運及倫敦奧運一起代表國家隊出賽。特別是北京奧運，手塚國光與錦織圭搭檔，在錦織圭turn pro的隔年便替日本國家隊拿下一面雙打金牌。過去有搭檔過的情分在，兩人私交也是十分要好了。  
「請手塚先生與錦織先生上前，我們先猜銅板。」主審說道。  
主審一說完，一位身形瘦削的球童拿著銅板立刻上前。在手塚與錦織圭猜完結果後，立刻向空中一拋。猜中銅板的錦織圭選擇先發球，而由手塚選擇先接發球。  
「手塚前輩，我可是會認真打的喔。」錦織圭笑道。  
「加油，不要大意地上吧。」手塚點頭道，對錦織圭的鬥志相當讚許。  
「那麼，比賽開始，由錦織圭發球！」主審喊道。  
而先前為他們擲銅板的球童，此刻已經退到手塚後場去了。  
即使是表演賽，但手塚與錦織圭仍打得相當賣力。光是第一局，錦織圭就耗費五分鐘才終於保住。接著輪到手塚發球。  
球童放了三顆球在手塚的球拍上，而後便迅速回到自己的站位。  
手塚不疑有他，只覺得方才那名球童在將球放到自己球拍上時，手似乎顫抖了一下。不過等到他真正拿起球，才意識到三顆球都已經先幫他挑過了。他好奇地看了球童一眼，可是球童低著頭，也戴著帽子，就是看不清對方的面貌，僅知道他的膚色相當白皙。  
手塚的發球局一如既往地快節奏，幾乎只用了一分多鐘，直接送給錦織圭一個Love Game結束第二局。局數比分來到一比一的局面。  
後來手塚在第五局的時候破了錦織圭的發球局，他的手感正上來，在破發球局的當下，立刻比了需要毛巾的手勢，於是球童拿著毛巾上前，手塚注意到對方與擲銅板、並且與拿球給他的球童是同一個。征戰過上百場的賽事，手塚很訝異自己為什麼突然會留意起一位球童。  
他歛了歛心神，手塚這一局要甩開局數比分。  
第六局，如此關鍵的一局，手塚卻保發保得意外辛苦。耗時八分鐘才終於將第六局拿下。局數比數進入到四比二，手塚領先。  
所有觀眾都在認真看著錦織圭與手塚的比賽。然而真正最專注的卻是那一名球童。他眨著那雙湛藍的雙眼，除了手塚發球局時他遞球給他有些緊張之外，其餘時候卻是整場最機靈、警覺性最高的球童。  
那位球童正是不二。看著手塚的背影，第一次離手塚這麼近。  
似乎只要看著手塚打球的樣子，就如同自己打球一般。不二幾乎能感受到選手的內心。唯有這麼近距離地觀察，才能夠設身處地感受球員各方面的狀態。難怪曾聽說過許多偉大的球員都有過當球童的經驗。  
不二的心跳得飛快，手塚每一記擊球，每一個步伐，不二都在腦海中飛快計算著手塚的用意以及球路的變化。即使他特別研究過手塚的打法，但此刻看著手塚打球，才明白自己還有好多要學。  
盤中時換場，手塚換到了網子的另一端。不二更可以全面性地看見手塚的跑位、擊球、配球等等。然後他一步步地推算著假設對手是他，他該如何應對。跡部安排他擔任球童實在太正確了。  
這種臨場感，絕對不是在電視上、在觀眾席上可以體會的。是那種幾乎零距離地看著他的偶像打出每一顆球，然後假想自己成為他的對手，假想現在站在手塚球場另一端的正是他自己。  
不二自嘲地笑了笑，原來自己的定力還是這麼不足。

第一盤由手塚六比四毫無懸念地拿下，中場休息時，手塚抬眼環顧四週，想尋找剛才那一位遞球給自己的球童，或是想說對方是不是會拿毛巾上前來，結果都沒有，他只印象那名球童很瘦，膚色很白皙，因為帽子壓得很低，所以手塚並沒辦法看出他的面貌，只能從身形辨識，他現在與其他球童在整理球與球場。  
手塚越想越覺得奇怪，為什麼自己會對一位球童這麼上心。  
第二盤開始，手塚再度換回他原先接發球的場地。第二盤由他發球。本來想說要好好打量那位球童，不過手塚畢竟是手塚，一上場便對比賽心無旁騖了，儘管這只是一場表演賽。  
手塚在第二盤第一局，用了兩記Ace球與兩記正手拍致勝球再度送給錦織圭一個Love Game。而錦織圭也不遑多讓，在下一局自己的發球局中，也回敬一個Love Game給手塚。兩人在第二盤都開出漂亮的成績，互保發成功。  
第二盤就沒讓手塚這麼得意了，在錦織圭的努力下，將比賽逼入搶七決勝局。  
搶七決勝局，若發生在技術不相上下的兩名選手身上，比的就是心理素質。  
錦織圭不愧被稱為繼手塚之後的接班人，頂著前球王如此巨大的壓力下，還能不犯失誤，甚至從手塚手裡拿下一分。  
搶七決勝局大約有十分鐘之久，最終由手塚以九比七拿下最終勝利。兩盤比賽，耗時兩個多小時，足夠讓現場觀眾一再回味了。  
「手塚前輩還是技高一籌，我得更加努力才行。」錦織圭爽朗地笑道。  
「承讓了。」手塚道。  
「啊，不過能參加表演賽真是太好了，可以與手塚前輩交手。」錦織圭笑道。  
「錦織，打得很不錯。」手塚讚許地道。  
兩人握著手，給了對方一個擁抱。  
慈善賽由手塚與錦織圭的比賽劃下句點，觀眾起立鼓掌，給這兩位選手熱烈的掌聲，並為他們的敬業致上敬意。

比賽一結束，佐伯領著手塚回到球員休息室內。  
「手塚先生，晚一點有晚宴，希望您能出席，是主辦單位的答謝晚宴。」佐伯正色道。  
手塚本來還想拒絕，但想起自己已經拒絕主辦單位的出賽獎金，再拒絕別人好意似乎不太好，便答應了。  
佐伯猶豫了一下，不好意思地道：「然後，可能要跟手塚先生說聲抱歉，我朋友很喜歡您，希望能見您一面，請您當作我們工作人員的私心使然。」  
手塚一愣，這樣的情形他不是沒遇過，而他也多半拒絕。可今天在佐伯面前，他任何要求他都應下了，應該不差這一項吧，手塚點頭道：「我不介意。」  
佐伯聞言，欣喜地去應門。休息室的門被打開後，是一名少年走了進來。  
手塚一震，正是那一位球童。  
還沒結束，卻見對方抬起頭迎上他的目光，那雙湛藍而清澈的雙眼漂亮到手塚不可能會忘記。只見對方臉上溫和的微笑有些緊張。那位球童正是他注意已久，在心中越發有分量的少年，不二周助。  
「手塚先生，不好意思，讓您答應了這麼不合理的要求。」不二緊張地微笑道。  
手塚才想要麻煩佐伯幫忙其他事情，未料休息室裡不曉得什麼時候起只剩下他跟不二兩個人。手塚搖頭，溫顏道：「沒關係。請問有什麼事情嗎？」  
不二搔著頭，猶豫半晌，終於拿出一張印著手塚照片的海報，微笑道：「我可以跟手塚先生要簽名嗎？我仰慕手塚先生已久，希望這個要求不會造成您的困擾。」  
手塚沒多說什麼，在簽名之前，他特別看了不二的工作識別證一眼，寫下：「給不二周助，期待你在網壇上振翅高飛。手塚國光留。2016.5.17」手塚簽完名，將海報與簽字筆還給不二，正色道：「這樣可以了吧？」  
不二傻楞楞地接過海報，熱騰騰剛簽完名的海報，他甚至幾乎可以感覺到手塚剛毅而力透紙背的字跡。不二從沒想過自己竟然可以得到手塚勉勵的話。過了三秒，他才終於意會過來手塚寫下自己的名字，也寫下他的名字。內心的狂喜令他燦笑了出來，他笑應道：「謝謝您手塚先生，非常感謝您。」  
手塚點點頭，溫顏道：「加油，我等你追上來。」

這下終於可以解釋為什麼手塚從一開始就無法拒絕佐伯的要求，也可以解釋為什麼他會對一位球童這麼上心。  
因為這些，全部都是關於不二的。不管是佐伯提出的要求，還是那一位機敏到不可思議的球童，通通都是不二。  
那就說得通了，因為他根本無法拒絕他。  
下一次見面，應該就會在球場上。不會再像現在這樣如同見面會一般，他是他偶像，他是他粉絲。  
而是兩人會在球網的彼端當對手。  
從剛才拿簽字筆寫字的左手到現在還一直發燙著。  
手塚越來越期待能與不二交手那日的到來。


	13. Chapter 13

(13)  
事後回想起來，若硬要找出一個形容詞形容手塚二零一六年的表現與種種，真可謂高潮迭起，毫無冷場。  
興許是慈善表演賽多少讓手塚有些疲憊，在五天後開始的法國網球公開賽當中，手塚的成績只能算是勉強及格。在八強賽時，被一位未進世界排名前三十的新秀給爆冷門提前出局。  
對於此，手塚也沒多說什麼，他的團隊也是。自己的家鄉才發生那樣的事情，而他又剛參加完表演賽，心情上難免不受影響。團隊體諒他，但手塚仍舊隻字未提，因為這絕對不是輸球的藉口。  
相反地，手塚直接一口氣飛去德國訓練中心，為了接下來的哈雷公開賽做準備。因為是手塚最擅長的草地球場，而這賽程又剛好在法網與溫網之間，因此很多選手包括手塚都會將哈雷網賽當作溫網前的暖身比賽。當然與之撞期辦在英國倫敦同樣也是草地球場的女王俱樂部錦標賽，也是選手們主要的選擇之一。  
至於不二的賽程，錯過年初澳網的他，在法網開始力拼單打積分。去年打進法網前八強的他，今年直接在法網奪冠。加上他去年已有在溫網奪冠的紀錄在，因而他很快地就被認為是一位能適應各種場地的選手。法網奪冠的他，排名直接來到世界第六。  
不二的情形手塚是有在關注的。他有些後悔太早離開法國，因此未能看見不二在紅土奪下第一冠的一刻。不過手塚有回去看不二打球的影片，心中再度給這位年輕後輩更高的評價。  
在溫網開賽前，手塚率先在暖身比賽哈雷網賽拿下冠軍。而他的宿敵真田則在女王俱樂部錦標賽奪下一冠，兩人在排名與積分差距上並沒有改變，反而是白石在女王俱樂部錦標賽被真田擊落，因此世界排名由真田取代白石的位置，來到世界第一，白石則下降一名來到世界第二。手塚迅速評估了一下，這樣籤表出來，他不會在決賽前碰到白石，不過會先碰上真田。總之也不是一個好應付的籤表。  
而開始拚青少年組積分的不二，已無暇去看手塚的比賽。  
說得更明白一些，不二自五月份的表演賽之後，就幾乎不再關注手塚的賽程，而是專注於自己的賽事。不過即使是拚積分的一年，華村教練和榊教練依舊不讓不二參加過多的賽事，反而是鼓勵他參加四大網賽的青少年組，以及十分重要的橘子盃網球賽。

今年度的溫網，兩人表現得十分穩定。手塚更是每一輪都直落三盤晉級到決賽。反而是真田，在十六強賽事中提前爆冷門淘汰出局。手塚在確定晉級前八強時，賽後採訪有提到他為真田惋惜，不過也很期待下一輪的比賽。  
賽程早於男子單打組的青少年組，冠軍結果率先出來。不二不負眾望地打入決賽，只是有些可惜並未衛冕成功。賽後採訪裡不二笑得謙和，並且恭喜對手。他的對手是目前青少年組排名第一的選手，在溫網奪冠後便準備turn pro，這樣的成績與華村教練預測的差不多。  
但不二卻沒針對輸球多說什麼，只是笑笑地跟團隊說他要再努力。看得華村教練與榊教練笑著搖頭，這孩子就連球品都像到了手塚。  
至於手塚則在今年度的溫網一雪前恥，決賽時雖然遇到老對手白石，也不幸以四比六丟了第一盤，卻在兩個半小時內，直接倒轉三盤，終於拿下本屆溫網冠軍。當他第十九次舉起冠軍獎盃親吻的時候，全場歡聲雷動。

事實上在溫網的籤表與賽程表一公佈曾發生一段小插曲，不二上網訂票時恰好被佐伯看見。  
「我還以為你今年完全不關注手塚的賽程。」佐伯笑著道。  
不二笑道：「是沒空關注。不過我看了一下我的賽程，決定還是買一下票，反正我跟手塚的賽程有一天之差。怎麼樣，小虎要一起嗎？」  
「好啊，順便幫我買。」佐伯隨口應道，他想了想，還是湊到不二電腦旁邊看一下場次好了，不看還好，一看忍不住驚呼道：「我的天，小助你打算直接買決賽的票啊？」  
不二微笑道：「是啊。我若順利晉級到決賽，也就只有隔天才有空看球賽了。」  
佐伯皺眉道：「可是萬一手塚無緣晉級到……。」見到不二的神情，佐伯沒再說下去，不過意思已經很明顯。  
不二卻笑著接過話頭道：「晉級到決賽是嗎？那也沒關係，可這場球賽非看不可。」  
佐伯依舊沒有接話，不二接下來的話卻令他驚訝萬分。  
不二迎上佐伯宛若晨星般地漆黑雙眼，正色道：「我需要體驗臨場感。明年度，我就會站上那個場合。」  
佐伯知道了，那一天不二與手塚到底在休息室裡發生什麼事，不二一直沒有明說。但直到現在佐伯才真正明白，從那一天到此刻，是不二將手塚從偶像轉為對手的過程。


	14. Chapter 14

(14)  
乘著溫網奪冠的氣勢，手塚結束比賽後，便開始為美國網球公開賽做準備。其中手塚已經鎖定好要參加加拿大大師賽與辛辛那堤大師賽。兩場賽事都是硬地球場，更是ATP積分一千的賽事，可以說是九月份美網的暖身賽事。  
訓練室中，手塚一如既往地執行漢娜教練所安排的負重訓練。  
那些動作已做過上千回，手塚熟練到不行。然而這一次蹲下再站起來時，突然聽到一陣詭異的聲響。  
手塚一愣，若他沒有聽錯，那陣聲響是從自己的左膝蓋裡發出的聲音。手塚連忙放下健身器具，想試著走了幾步路，但他只跨出第一步時，左膝蓋傳來的疼痛令他倒吸一口氣，冷汗直流。  
健身房的工作人員見到手塚的異狀，連忙上前問道：「手塚先生，需要幫忙嗎？」  
手塚強自定了定心神，對工作人員道：「可以幫我聯繫我的物理治療師，大石秀一郎嗎？不好意思，麻煩你。」  
工作人員聞言，立刻撥了一通電話給了大石。  
在大石接到電話時，心中便有不好的預感，幾乎是從外面飛奔進來訓練室。本來訓練室是需要換上室內訓練鞋的，但此刻大石也顧不了這麼多，工作人員們知事態緊急，便沒阻止他。  
大石來到手塚身旁，見手塚已坐在旁邊休息，不過手扶著膝蓋，神情看上去像在強忍痛處。大石認識手塚太久了，自然能從他那張撲克臉讀出一些訊息。  
「來了？」手塚輕聲道，感覺到有人靠近他，抬頭一看，是大石。  
大石點點頭，神情無比嚴肅。他知道手塚不是會強自帶傷練習的人，他對自己的體能狀況自我要求得比誰都嚴格。畢竟要頂著三十多歲的身體在球場上與年輕球員力拼，不維持自己的身體狀況絕對沒有勝算。  
大石蹲下身與手塚平視，正色問道：「膝蓋？」  
手塚點了點頭，手還是沒辦法從膝蓋上移開。彷彿只要一移開，他立刻就會感覺到疼痛竄了他全身。  
大石知道手塚此刻已是疼痛難耐，續道：「跟我說一下發生的經過。」  
手塚淡淡地敘述他在練習的過程、痛處等級、以及疼痛的地方等等。並時不時地抬頭看著大石的反應。  
大石簡單地觸診後，正色道：「半月板受傷，不過還無法確切知道傷的狀況如何，恐怕要去大醫院檢查一輪。」  
「好。」手塚很快地應下。

之後手塚完全無法回憶起自己當時是怎麼到醫院檢查的。經過一連串的檢查，醫生診斷後的結果是手塚的左膝蓋半月板撕裂傷。  
職業網球選手膝蓋受傷是常有的事，就連甚少抱怨的真田也曾說過四大公開賽的硬地場地太硬，對選手的膝蓋負擔相當大，成名甚早的真田早年太過操勞，現在年過三十，膝傷反覆不定更是網壇眾所皆知的事情。  
手塚的傷勢經過處理後，已沒有這麼疼痛。他的病房裡更是聚集了整個團隊，但房間內卻異常沉默。  
直到漢娜率先打破沉默，道：「國光，所以你打算怎麼做？」  
言下之意有點像是在問手塚會不會藉由這一次膝傷而引退網壇。漢娜的意思眾人都瞭解，卻無人點破。  
手塚抬頭看了漢娜一眼，卻沒有立刻回答她的問題，而是對主治醫師忍足侑士問道：「我想要知道後續的療程，可以請忍足醫師稍微說明一下嗎？」  
忍足畢竟是醫院醫師，並非手塚團隊的御用醫師，所以可以對房間的氣氛視若無睹。他挑眉道：「我就知道你會這麼問。」他拿出稍早之前為手塚膝蓋照的片子道：「你的運氣挺好，半月板是輕微的撕裂傷。我建議做一個微型手術加速傷口復原。手術後大概要三個月不等的休息時間讓它好好修復。以你選手的體質，要再回到球場上，大概要再三個月的訓練期。」  
大石問道：「手術後會有後遺症嗎？」  
忍足笑道：「幾乎不會。現在科技很發達，微型手術可以做到幾乎沒有傷口的境界，別小看東大附醫的技術。」  
手塚鬆了一口氣，這樣還能回到他最愛的球場吧？  
忍足雙手抱胸，笑問道：「如何，要給你時間考慮嗎？不必立刻給我答案也沒關係。若你同意，手術的事情我來安排，不過之後的休養和復健，你們團隊絕對可以做的比我們醫院更好。」  
手塚直接用簽名手術同意書作為回答，他將同意書遞給忍足的同時，正色道：「醫師，再麻煩你了，我要回到球場上。」  
手塚說的那句話絕對是多餘，用行動回答遠勝言語。  
他不會退役，因為『要』回到球場上。  
忍足接過同意書，玩世不恭地笑道：「那真是太好了，畢竟我剛手滑買了你澳網奪冠的運動彩券，可別讓我失望啊！」

當晚，公關小坂田在手塚的粉絲專業宣布他因傷需休養半年並且不參加今年度里約熱內盧奧運的消息時，立刻湧入數十萬名球迷的關切與慰問。  
三天後，手塚收到兩封信令他印象尤為深刻。  
一封是來自於不二的慰問信，手塚看著會心一笑。  
第二封信則是來自真田，裡面只有一句話：『國光，我等你回來。』


	15. Chapter 15

(15)  
從受傷到傷癒再到可以上場比賽這個過程，手塚早在十五歲那一年便深切領教過，也絕對忘不了。  
初中時期，左手肘帶傷的他硬是將比賽打完，未料與另一校的隊長打得難分難解，進入無限延長賽，結果他為了保護手肘的傷勢，反而讓肩膀也跟著受傷。  
當時的教練龍崎堇狠狠地訓話他一頓：「一時榮譽算什麼？你如果真的要打職網，帶傷打球不會讓你走得長久，你是要打到你手臂報銷嗎？手塚國光？就為了這一場球賽值得你這樣？」  
那是手塚第一次見到自己的教練怒吼，而且第一次見他怒吼的對象就是自己。  
手塚很幸運，他飛往九州養傷很快就復原，也沒有後遺症，並且也趕上了全國大賽。這段故事大石與乾皆相當清楚。  
可他們不知道的是，當龍崎教練揪著他的衣領怒吼時，手塚那一剎那確實緊張過，萬一他之後都不能打網球該怎麼辦才好？  
自此之後，為了更長遠的職網道路，手塚不再帶傷打球，對自己的身體狀況更加嚴格要求。也因此，三十四歲的球壇老將如他，還有辦法與年輕後輩力拼且不見下風，讓他博得網球長青樹的美名，而他更是在三巨頭當中受傷最少的球員。  
傷癒的狀況十分良好，拜他平時勤加鍛鍊的身體所致。  
但這六個月的休養與復健之路，枯燥而漫長。手塚卻一語不發地全扛了下來。  
想趕快回到場上，想與不二交手，他不斷地要求自我，只為了那天能盡早到來。  
強大的意志力與嚴格的自我要求，手塚復原得速度快到讓忍足刮目相看。  
「我若是每個病人都像你這般認真，我就省事多了。」忍足正色道。  
「我是靠身體吃飯。」手塚淡淡地道。而手塚最不希望在他最需要依靠這身體時，被傷病給擺了一道。  
「你的復原狀況非常好，復健的情形我也聽大石說了。報告上的數據幾乎與你受傷前無異。只要你準備好，隨時都可以回到場上。」忍足笑道，他頓了一頓，又道：「恭喜啊，手塚。」  
「謝謝你。」手塚應道。  
「只是現在過了ATP年終賽，你該不會一復出就要直接打澳網吧？」忍足好奇地問道。  
手塚有些訝異，問道：「你有在關注網球？」  
忍足笑道：「自己的病患就是球王，我怎麼好意思不關注？」見到手塚微微皺眉的神情，忍足又笑著道：「我開玩笑的，學生時期我打過一陣子的網球，還曾經代表學校出賽，而且醫師們之間也有類似社團，我偶爾也會去揮揮拍子。」  
手塚瞭然地點了點頭。  
然而忍足沒說的是，是手塚帶動日本網球的風潮。剛好一位漫畫家許斐剛畫了一部名為『網球王子』的漫畫，更是讓國內學網球的人數不斷增加。  
「我會先參加霍普曼盃作為澳網的暖身賽。」手塚靜靜地道。  
忍足一愣，這才意識到手塚剛才已經回答他的問題。他問道：「霍普曼盃，所以手塚已經找到搭檔了？」  
手塚微微點頭，道：「對，並且已經讓小坂田小姐幫我聯絡對方了。」  
忍足若有所思地道：「居然是霍普曼盃啊，我記得上一次你為日本隊拿下霍普曼盃冠軍已經是二零零一年的事了，之後你就沒再參加霍普曼盃。然後……當時的搭檔是你恩師的孫女，叫龍崎櫻乃對吧？」  
手塚挑眉道：「你倒是記的相當清楚。」  
「那這一次呢，搭檔是誰？」忍足好奇地問道。  
手塚應道：「橘杏。是一名相當年輕的女將，不過她的排名正在穩定上升，是很有潛力的選手。」  
橘杏，一名二十歲的年輕小將，其兄長橘桔平也是網球新起之秀，年僅二十一歲。兄妹兩人排名現在都在前一百名之內，都是國內倍受期待的明日之星。  
聞言，忍足樂了，他笑道：「看來你將霍普曼盃看得挺重的。過去因為沒有積分所以你經常性缺賽，沒想到這一次你願意代表日本隊出來打。」  
手塚正色道：「正式比賽開始前，我需要一場暖身賽。辦在澳洲的霍普曼盃自然是首選。」他頓了一頓，迎上忍足的目光，又道：「況且我得試試看自己膝蓋復原的狀況。你會售後服務到底吧？」  
忍足哈哈一笑，自信地應道：「那當然。身為東大附醫的名醫，我的醫術自然得對得起這樣的美譽才行。」

手塚在過聖誕節之前，讓小坂田於自己的官方網頁上宣布十二月會復出參加霍普曼盃的事情。  
再一次，手塚的官網湧入了數百萬名粉絲道賀與祝福。  
向來低調的手塚，這一次更是少見地發了一段短片在官網上，簡述自己的復原狀況。  
影片點開，是手塚穿著Nike的運動衣端坐在前，正色說道：「今年七月，我動了鏡節手術修復膝蓋軟骨。醫生建議我未來幾年若不想因傷勢而影響ATP賽事的表現，膝蓋和身體都需要充足的休息。」他頓了一頓，眼中閃過一絲笑意，又道：「這次經歷讓我意識到自己有多麼幸運。我的職業生涯很少受傷，讓我能持續最喜歡的網球和比賽，當然還有支持我的球迷們，我會盡一切可能把力量找回來，並在二零一七年度用更健康的身體與強勢的進攻網球復出。」[1]  
原來能再次回到球場上，是多麼高興的事。

[1]摘自費德勒於2016年術後復出發表Facebook之聲明。


	16. Chapter 16

(16)  
霍普曼盃絕對是手塚二零一七年度驚奇之旅的第一站。橘杏在得知自己的搭檔是手塚時相當興奮，但也沒忘記先關心前輩的傷勢。手塚則表示自己的復原狀況良好，沒什麼大問題。  
「我的天啊，能與手塚前輩搭檔，當真如做夢一般！」橘杏笑道。  
「女單的打點還要麻煩你，混雙的部分就照我們練習過的戰術就好。」手塚淡道。  
「好，謝謝前輩指教，我會好好發揮的。」橘杏爽朗地笑道。  
橘杏非常可靠，為人爽朗有巾幗不讓鬚眉之姿，球風也相當剽悍，是女子選手當中少見的單手反拍。雙打時手塚完全可以將後場放心地讓橘杏防守。  
至於橘杏為單手反拍，因此也受到同為單反選手手塚的指點，這更讓橘杏興奮不已，並且很快就用在比賽上，果然都能在關鍵時候發揮作用成為得分利器。  
手塚打了三輪比賽，膝蓋確實沒有大問題，便也放心下來。他的團隊也是，大概只有大石還是緊張，不過乾他們都曉得大石是出了名地謹慎，便也由他在每一輪比賽結束後為手塚檢查。  
橘杏出色的表現加上與手塚無間的配合，很快就讓日本隊晉級到準決賽。只可惜他們輸給了西班牙隊伍因而止步四強。但對手塚跟橘杏而言這就夠了。  
「明年度還會有機會與前輩一起參加霍普曼盃嗎？」橘杏正色問道。  
手塚挑眉看著橘杏，問道：「不打算與令兄一起參加？」  
橘杏笑道：「能與兄長一起參加自然是最好不過了，可是我還想跟在前輩身邊多學習一點。」  
手塚點點頭，正色道：「讓我想一下。等到我確定出賽，自然會聯繫你。」  
「太好了，謝謝前輩！」橘杏開心地道。  
手塚道：「那麼，橘小姐，預祝你澳網順利。」  
「前輩也是！」橘杏道。  
「還有也謝謝你，幾乎是陪著我測試膝蓋的復原情形。」手塚坦然道。  
橘杏掩嘴笑道：「前輩也教我許多，我們都收穫不少算是扯平啦！」她頓了一頓，正色道：「那麼前輩我們澳網見了。」

結束了霍普曼盃，很快就是澳洲網球公開賽。  
傷後復出的手塚自然是眾人矚目的焦點。所有人都在期待手塚會有什麼樣的表現。  
三十五歲的老將、傷癒後的第一場大滿貫賽事，各家體育報、球迷以及選手都在看著手塚。  
而比起去年的澳網，二零一七年度的澳網，手塚跟不二都打得十分好。  
賽程比較早的不二率先開出紅盤，以大會第二種子的名次直接殺入決賽。不二的狀況好得令人驚訝，就連決賽面對大會第一種子，一樣也是直落兩盤輕取對手。  
至於手塚是等到晉級到半決賽的時候，所有人才突然意識到手塚晉級的成績有多驚人，儘管中間過程打了三盤搶七，但每一輪都是直落三盤完勝對手。連那些有重砲發球的新秀們，也全都成為手塚的手下敗將。在場上奔跑的他靈敏依舊，竟不像開過刀的樣子。  
再說真田，去年過完三十歲生日，在手塚休養傷勢的時候，二零一六年下半年度的賽事打得極好，自女王俱樂部網球錦標賽重回球王寶座後，便沒再從王座上跌下來，甚至於美網再奪一座大滿貫，更把他與白石之間的積分拉開來。  
不過三巨頭還是三巨頭，撇開休息半年回來的手塚，白石與真田兩人的積分仍舊狠甩其他選手三千分以上。  
可惜今年澳網白石受手肘傷及背傷困擾，在十六強賽便因傷退賽。這讓白石的球迷既心疼又惋惜。畢竟白石為三巨頭最年輕，卻是在澳網封王次數最多的球員之一，五次打進澳網決賽，五座澳網冠軍，硬是比手塚多一座冠軍獎盃。

一月二十六日當日，男子單打左半邊籤表的決賽選手率先出爐。最終進入決賽的，正是手塚國光。手塚在半決賽當中直落三盤，費時兩個小時又十分鐘解決掉排名第五種子，一名來自美國的名將葛莉芬。當他晉級決賽時，整座Rod Laver球場手塚的球迷們激動地吶喊與鼓掌。  
賽後採訪是一位電視台的知名主持人山德森先生，素來以幽默風趣的主持風格深受觀眾喜愛，今年再度主持男單比賽的賽後採訪，有主持過澳網採訪多年經驗的他，早已相當熟識手塚、真田與白石等選手。  
「國光，真高興再度於Rod Laver球場看到你！你傷後復出的表現水平依舊高得令人訝異。你是不是都不會老？」山德森笑問道。  
手塚撫額，嘴角閃過一絲笑意，道：「你這話真是折騰我了。」  
觀眾笑了出來。  
主持人山德森看了看手塚身上的裝扮，笑道：「我有注意到你與弦一郎這次的球衣都偏向粉紅色，弦一郎那一套似乎又更粉紅。Nike為你們設計的這身戰袍有什麼特別的用意嗎？」  
全場觀眾笑了一陣子，就連向來表情不多的手塚都差點笑場，他忍住笑意道：「可能是Nike想要帶動粉紅風潮。也有可能是戰術上的考量，畢竟我們兩人穿粉紅很反差。」  
確實很反差，不過能把這麼粉嫩的顏色穿出帥度，恐怕也就只有身材好的手塚跟真田才辦得到。觀眾再度笑了。  
「以國光仍舊出色的位移跟表現，我們是不是能看到你打球打到四十歲？」山德森笑問道，又再度提到手塚的年齡問題。  
手塚顯然對這類問題已經準備很充分了，他揚眉道：「打球跟贏球是兩件事，我比較想贏球。」  
山德森的雙眼閃過一絲訝異，手塚的球迷更是激烈地鼓掌，這正是他們所喜愛的手塚國光，他們喜愛的球王！  
「對於下一場交手的對手，你有什麼想法？」山德森依舊要問一下正經的問題。  
「挪威的柏格有著非常精湛的技巧跟靈敏的位移，弦一郎就不必說了，兩位選手我都有交手過。明天想必會是一場精采的比賽，無論誰勝出，我都很期待二十九日那天在Rod Laver球場上看到他。」手塚正色道。  
「最後，你有什麼話要對對手或是要對現場觀眾說的？」山德森問道。  
「有。」手塚道，他頓了一頓，一字一句透過麥克風極為清楚地道：「我回來了。」  
手塚國光回來了，完美地用行動證明自己的狀態跟求勝的企圖。

翌日同樣在Rod Laver球場爆出熱烈的掌聲與歡呼聲，在歷時近四個小時的五盤大戰，另一半部籤表終於誕生手塚的決賽對手，真田弦一郎。  
這是自二零零九年兩人在澳網決賽會師之後再次碰頭。  
兩人所締造出無數的經典戰役，即將要於二十九日夜晚再添一筆。是許多球迷引頸期待的宿敵對決。  
當真田賽後採訪時被詢問到即將與手塚交手的感覺如何，真田只說了一句話：「我就知道你會回來。」銳利的眼神看向鏡頭。  
所有人都知道他要看的是正在看比賽轉播的手塚。  
真田弦一郎與手塚國光，雙王對決，即將展開。


	17. Chapter 17

(17)  
二零一七年一月二十九日，晚間七點半，男單決賽終於開打。全場一萬五千個席位，座無虛席。Turn pro超過十年的兩人早已累積許多球迷，整個Rod Laver球場都被他們包下。  
自二零零九年，再隔八年，兩人終於在澳網決賽會師。  
兩人光走到場上，不管是現役球王真田，還是尋求澳網第五座大滿貫的前球王手塚，他們一站出來便霸氣得令人難以忽視。  
兩人開始暖身，發球、正反拍對練、扣殺球與高吊球等等的練習。  
他們光是生涯交手就超過二十四次，今日邁向第二十五次，由真田勝十七次，大幅領先手塚的七次。當時手塚的職業生涯如日中天，比賽成績所向披靡，佔據球王一位，曾在位統治網壇長達二百六十二週，在手塚巔峰的時候，真田卻是當時唯一能夠撼動手塚王位的存在，兩人積分長年保持在世界第一與第二，而真田更是少數對上手塚的現役選手中勝率較高的名將。  
當手塚與真田走向網前，握手的那一剎那，全場爆出如雷的掌聲。這一次的主審是一名年約四十二歲、阿根廷裔的女主審，貝莉琪，過去是女網名將，世界排名曾來過第一，也曾在Rod Laver球場兩度封后。她簡單地慰問手塚與真田兩名選手的狀況，便讓一名七歲男孩上前來與兩人合照。七歲孩童是來自這一次與澳網合作的NGO團體，紅十字會澳洲分部。  
男孩十分緊張，不過仍舊笑著。  
「痊癒了？」真田揚眉道。  
「痊癒了。」手塚應道。  
兩人皆是惜言如金，但僅是三個字，就足夠表達對對方的關心。  
「那好，等等輸球就不要找理由。」真田道，眼中閃過一絲笑意。  
「這句話我原封不動地退還給你。」手塚正色道。  
接著是猜銅板，由男孩負責拋硬幣。這一次讓選正面的手塚給猜中。面對宿敵，對方再熟悉不過的打法，他選擇先發球。真田對手塚的選擇一點也不意外。兩人雙雙來到底線。  
手塚看了真田一眼，眼神銳利。他早已無比期待能夠回到Rod Laver球場打決賽。既然連硬幣都猜對邊，那就是好開場！手塚將球拋過頭頂，奮力一擊，便用這一記發球問候真田！  
球彈到真田的球場，穩穩地壓在真田場的左邊線後立刻向球場外飛去。IBM計速板上跳出200km/hr。手塚的第一顆發球質量就如此重，真田對這球幾乎無法反應，出拍的那一剎那他就知道這球救不到了。  
果然，真田連球都沒有碰到。厲害，一上來就是一記Ace球！很有手塚的風格，如果能用發球得分，他絕對不會多花一球跟對手抽球。  
「十五比零！」貝莉琪喊道。  
明明球場的屋頂沒有關起，但那顆發球就連打到後場的牆壁聲音都十分大聲。

「小助，你還好嗎？」佐伯看了身旁的不二一眼，關切地問道。  
也難怪佐伯會這麼擔心，不二此刻的臉色蒼白到幾近病態，雙眼眨也不眨地盯著場上。  
不二似乎沒有聽到佐伯的話，佐伯又問了一次，這次他去拉不二的手，輕聲道：「你還好吧？」明明球場內是接近三十度的高溫，不二的手冰冷的可以，佐伯又更擔憂了。  
不二定了定神，微笑道：「我沒事。只是這一場球賽我期待太久了。」  
佐伯聞言，笑道：「我看不只是你，坐在這裡的所有人都一樣。」  
佐伯說的沒有錯，這裡所有人心情幾乎是一樣的，期待著他們兩人在澳網決賽會師，期待著他們能為網球史上再度譜出一段史詩級的戰役。  
不二很快地搖了搖頭，笑著續道：「小虎，這場比賽我不是只有單純地期待而已，而是得非常認真看才行。」  
佐伯一愣，問道：「你不是一向都看得很認真嗎？」  
不二將目光又放回到球場上，笑嘆道：「你說，看著那兩人的比賽，我要以什麼樣的身分看比較好。到底是繼續當個迷弟，還是將他們視為未來的對手而打探敵情？」  
佐伯噗哧笑了出來。  
不二私底下究竟有多認真，佐伯最為清楚。預計在今年生日一過就turn pro的不二，這場決賽對於摸清手塚與真田的實力而言，絕對是至關重要。畢竟網球這類的競技運動，唯有遇到接近水平的對手，才有可能發揮出應當的實力。  
不二苦笑道：「真有些為難呢。我已經快不是我自己了。」  
佐伯忍住笑意道：「當個迷弟吧，最後一次了。反正更細部的技術分析可以回去看影片與教練團討論，現在不如好好享受這場比賽。」  
不二一聽，覺得佐伯說得有理，燦笑了出來，道：「好。」  
就讓他當最後一次迷弟吧，最後一次任性，等下一次在大滿貫事便是兩人交手之時。


	18. Chapter 18

(18)  
真田與手塚的比賽是一場非常精采的比賽。整場比賽歷時四個小時又五分鐘，其中在第一盤、第二盤與第四盤都打到tie-break，由手塚拿下第一盤與第三盤，真田拿下第二盤與第四盤。當真田在第四盤勝出確定將比賽推進至第五盤時，在場的真田球迷們激動到哭了。  
即使不二身為手塚的忠實球迷，但仍舊被現場的氣氛影響。  
「小虎，我真是為他們感到開心。」不二燦笑道。  
佐伯狐疑地橫了不二一眼，笑嘆道：「你真的是手塚的忠實球迷嗎？」  
不二笑道：「是啊，假設手塚真的拿下最後一盤，那我一定會非常高興，這代表著他的膝傷早已痊癒了。」  
佐伯一愣，搖頭笑道：「你真的跟手塚很像。」最關注的永遠是身體的狀況，再來才是勝負。佐伯可以確實感覺到不二是真的為了手塚的傷癒而感到開心。能打進決賽就代表手塚的狀態並未因此而下滑。

第五盤，兩人兩勝兩負，相當於之前奪下的勝利都得從頭再來，但兩人的鬥志卻越發高昂。  
有人笑稱這一屆的Australian Open變成了Oldstralian Open，兩位男單決賽選手年齡加起來超過六十歲。可又如何，真田與手塚的狀況維持與求勝的執著，跟那些年輕選手相比只有過之而無不及。兩人晉級的成績均完美地詮釋這點。[1]  
最後一盤了，手塚與真田廝殺氣來毫不手軟。憑藉著多年交手的經驗，兩人開始去拚著接對方的發球。手塚與真田之所以勝率高，其中有很大原因便是兩人的保發能力。透過球質、球速、落點等，製造自己發動攻擊的機會而拿分。早些年真田成績還沒上來時，正是因為容易被人破發，在他改變打法後便成為在手塚巔峰時期能夠從他手中拿下勝利的少數球員。  
此刻澳網最後一戰，一位是尋求第五座澳網大滿貫的手塚，另一位是希望能打破澳網魔咒的真田。在紅土球場叱吒的真田，意外卻對澳網相當苦手，如今再度打進決賽，所有真田的球迷都興奮了。  
第五盤絕無冷場，手塚與真田在兩人第一個發球局都Duece了將近十分鐘才有驚無險地保住發球局。接著兩人上演互相破發球局的戲碼。看得兩邊的球迷心驚肉跳，場內更是鴉雀無聲。  
然而結算到第五盤，兩人一共發出四十二記Ace球，可以堪稱今年澳網最多的紀錄。他們時常在頂著對手逼出破發點的時候，Ace球總能在關鍵時候發揮，作為得分利器。  
歷經了四個小時又五分鐘的五盤大戰，當手塚在第五盤延長賽拿下最後一分時，如果能跪著在觀眾席上，不二大概早就跪了。  
至於手塚本人更是直接跪在網前，平時沒什麼表情的面容此刻已是神采飛揚，雙眼盈滿笑意，儘管他快要流下高興的眼淚。  
真田喘著氣，此刻也是笑著搖頭。他伸手將手塚扶起來，問道：「不是吧，才四個多小時，你的膝蓋這麼不重用了？」  
手塚橫了真田一眼，淡道：「再不重用也比你的好多了。」  
「趁膝傷好好退役就好了，湊什麼熱鬧？」真田揚眉道。  
「贏球。如果不是為了所愛的網球，那麼你在這裡幹嘛？」手塚反問道。  
真田哼了一聲，道：「果然很有你的風格。」  
兩人稍微整理一下自己後就是頒獎典禮，他們不約而同地將Nike今年設計的粉紅色外套穿起來，其中真田的外套又比手塚的更粉紅一些。  
球場很快就清出來，並且佈置好頒獎台跟演講台。獎盃與銀盤已經有旁邊的人揣在懷裡等候隨時傳喚。  
主持頒獎典禮的山德森看著兩位老面孔，他接過麥克風，笑道：「第二十七屆，澳州網球公開賽，亞軍真田弦一郎！」  
真田點點頭，往前踏一步，身旁的工作人員立刻遞給他象徵亞軍的銀盤。真田接過銀盤，咬了一下後，高舉過頭。  
全場真田的粉絲見到真田咬獎牌的招牌動作後歡聲雷動。  
真田再往前一步，來到麥克風前，他看了手塚一眼，道：「恭喜國光與他的團隊。在脫離巡迴賽這麼久的時間，還是能打出高水準的比賽。恭喜，我很為你高興。這個月對我而言非常棒，我第一次在我的職業生涯中，完整地待在澳州整整一個月。這是一個美麗的國家，有著迷人的風土民情還有許多特別的節慶。這些令人難忘。」  
觀眾席上已經有些真田的球迷哭了出來。  
「今天是一場好比賽。即使他離開巡迴賽這麼久，還是能打得好到令人驚奇。當然，為了再度回到場上，背後必須付出極大的努力，我非常為你感到開心。」真田道，他望向眾人，續道：「我很享受這個月。為了能達到今天的我，我一直都非常努力。」他望了手塚一眼，說道：「但這冠軍獎盃是國光應得的，因為他比我更努力一些。」  
真田講到這裡，許多手塚的球迷也快哭了。  
真田正色道：「我會繼續努力。感覺上我也快回到高水平的狀態了，今年的賽季我將持續奮鬥。」說到最後，真田忍不住自笑起來，舉起銀盤又道：「這是我再次拿到這個，若能拿到冠軍獎盃，還是比較讓人開心。謝謝大家，也謝謝我的團隊。」  
觀眾笑了出來，真田在澳網狀況總是特別多，不是受傷就是中暑，不然就被爆冷門，上一次能闖進決賽也要算到二零一一年，那年他敗於白石。而他目前一座的澳網冠軍則要追溯到二零零九年，當年決賽時他與手塚交手最終勝出，因此今年決賽前的Head to Head分析，才會說這屆澳網是不是要重現當年的史詩對決。  
二零零九年，兩人正值生涯巔峰，確實打了一場精采的球賽。八年後，水準不減反增，年過三十的他們，運用智慧與經驗戰勝對手，技術更加純熟。  
真田說完，向眾人鞠躬，並將頒獎台空出給手塚。此刻，無論是手塚的球迷還是真田的球迷，均為真田歡呼。  
山德森笑道：「謝謝真田先生。」他轉頭看向手塚，笑道：「那麼，第二十七屆澳洲網球公開賽冠軍得主，手塚國光！」  
手塚向前一步，先從工作人員手中抱過冠軍獎盃。他親吻後，將冠軍獎盃高舉過頭頂。澳網第五座冠軍，手塚國光追平了白石的紀錄。觀眾們莫不為手塚歡呼。  
手塚又上前一步，來到麥克風前，溫顏道：「在弦一郎說了這麼多美好的事情後，我有些詞窮。」他頓了一頓，說道：「我想先恭賀弦一郎的強勢回歸。我們甚至沒有想過今年會在決賽碰頭，上一次一同參加你的頒獎典禮應該已經是四、五年前。」  
觀眾歡呼了一陣子，手塚趁短暫的時間緩了緩情緒，又道：「網球是個殘酷的運動，沒有平局，只能獨贏。如果有平局，那我會欣然接受並且與弦一郎一同分享榮耀。」他看了真田一眼，說道：「持續打巡迴賽吧，網球需要你，弦一郎。」  
真田已經感覺到自己眼眶紅了。  
「這次比賽的結果是我生涯當中的里程碑，在我生涯中，常有與弦一郎交手締造出史詩級的比賽。弦一郎總是能在我的職業生涯當中造成威脅。」手塚說道。  
真田皺眉，差點笑場。  
「每個人都說他們很努力，我也如此，但我試著不要強調這一點。我要謝謝我的團隊，過去六個月以來十分艱困，如果沒有你們，我甚至不能想像還能回到這裡，但我做到了。」手塚道，他頓了一頓，望向觀眾席大石與乾等人所在的位置，又道：「我有些不確定自己能夠做到，但我今天站在這裡，我們都做到了。」他的目光順道在觀眾席上搜索，終於迎上那道湛藍的目光。[2]  
「能再度回到場上是我一直以來的信念。如果你堅持信念，這條路你可以走得很長，而我一直以來都如此深信著。」手塚正色道。[3]  
大石眼眶泛淚，乾推眼鏡的次數比以往頻繁，漢娜更是激動到抱著小坂田。  
演講尾聲，手塚轉向Rod Laver球場內的所有觀眾，溫顏道：「我希望明年能夠再見到你們。如果無法，那今年是個美好的一年，而我也度過了最愉快的夜晚。謝謝。」  
手塚言罷，將冠軍獎盃高舉過頂，全場爆出如雷的掌聲。有些手塚的球迷甚至哭了出來。

那些球迷，自然也包括不二。正如手塚與真田所說，今晚很美好。  
不二想起去年澳網，手塚似乎有向他看了一眼，他原先有些不確定，但過了上一次慈善表演賽後，他確定手塚剛才真的是看著他。  
所以那句話也是對著他說的吧？  
宛若手塚一開局給了真田的那記Ace球一般，直接而明確地向他傳達信念。

[1]2017年度報章評價澳網。  
[2]此處真田與手塚之得獎感言改寫自2017年度溫網費德勒與納達爾決賽之後發表。  
[3]改寫自2017年度費德勒於溫網發表之得獎感言。


	19. Chapter 19

(19)  
手塚一舉奪下澳網冠軍，讓他的排名從十名之外回到世界第七，因傷退賽的白石仍舊排名第二，最後一位三巨頭真田則非常爭氣地維持世界第一，還順便與第三名的選手多拉開兩千分的差距。  
看著ATP排名，手塚的眉頭皺了起來。男單前十名中，第一名到第三名的分數是一個級距，第四名到第十名又是另一個級距。分數都很接近，幾乎只要拿下一座大滿貫或是打進決賽就足夠讓排名洗牌。  
「真難得你會注意排名。」大石驚訝地笑道。  
「多少還是得看一下。」手塚隨口應了一聲，抬頭看著大石，又道：「我可不希望之後的大師賽沒得打。」  
大石笑道：「你多慮了，以你的戰績怕是各大師賽的票房口碑。」  
手塚揚眉，卻沒接過大石的話，反而說道：「檢查的結果怎麼樣？」  
大石連忙將檢查報告遞給手塚，說道：「狀況很不錯。忍足甚至還說復原的狀況比他預期得還要好。」  
手塚點點頭，應道：「必須的。」他看了幾個關鍵的數據和幾張片子之後便將報告書還給大石，看過報告後讓他放心下來。只是他見大石還待在原處，便道：「你似乎還有其他事情。」  
大石笑道：「想讓你看一下最新一期的職業網球月刊。」說著，他拿著三月的月刊湊到手塚鼻子底下。  
手塚見到自己的照片被印在封面本來還沒什麼興趣，但看到其中一個標題後，連忙想伸手去拿大石手中的月刊。  
然而大石卻突然抽回來，他笑問道：「這下終於有興趣啦？平常不看這個的你，沒想到會突然想看。」顯然是打算好好調侃手塚一番再借他月刊了。  
手塚皺眉，職業網球月刊裡有關選手的消息，不外乎就是他、真田或是白石。他不看這些是因為真田與白石的近況他再清楚不過，另一方面他還沒自戀到成天盯著自己的照片跟消息看，他輕聲問道：「秀一郎……。」他話還沒說完，便被大石抬手打斷。  
大石笑道：「好了，這本要送你都沒問題。畢竟我從你turn pro後就再也沒看過你買網球月刊來看。」  
手塚嘆了一口氣，溫顏道：「我想我不需要老是盯著自己的新聞猛看。」  
大石哈哈一笑，道：「不逗你了，這本就送你吧。只是它不是全新的，我也沒好意思再賣給你。」說罷，他這才終於給了手塚職業網球月刊。  
手塚點點頭，接過月刊迅速翻閱，即使自己成名已久，但見到自己的照片被印在其他東西上也有些不習慣，不過他很快就找到要看的主題。  
這一期的網球月刊不僅針對今年度的巡迴賽事做簡單的分析及報導，還有一個小主題。只見標題上打著『職網新星：不二周助─採訪青少年組排名第一turn pro歷程』。  
認真說，青少年組一直不算是職業網球月刊的主流主題，更不要說會為了一位turn pro的選手做專訪了。所以關於青少年組的消息篇幅通常不大，這篇也不意外，如果沒有細看，差點就會錯過這篇。雜誌內不二的報導簡單的兩頁，其中照片就佔四分之一的內容，簡單介紹不二的資歷、簡單的個人資料跟得獎賽程，至於那些太過私人的採訪，什麼成長背景等等一概沒提，大概是被人保護得很好不願透露太多。  
採訪言談中，從不二的回答可以看得出這一位剛滿十八歲的少年溫潤得讓人難以移開視線，明明球技鋒芒畢露，私底下卻是一位溫和而低調的人。

然而最吸引手塚注意的卻是最後一段，當編輯問到不二是不是有欣賞的選手所以才會踏上職網的道路，不二這一題的回答有別於以往低調的作風。  
雜誌上寫道：「無論人生的路上有幾次選擇，我依然會選擇網球。沒錯，我的確是受一名選手深深啟發，因為最喜歡他了，我心目中永遠的球王手塚國光。」  
手塚突然很想見到不二說這句話的神情。  
如果是喜歡，那肯定是笑著說的吧。


	20. Chapter 20

(20)  
Turn pro後的不二，開始增加賽事衝高積分，以為了五月下旬的法網做準備。不過不二的賽事也是挑著打，顯然他被團隊保護得很好，不希望他參加過多的賽事以免過度消耗。  
能夠專注幾項賽事的不二，成績自然不會太差。其中美國的邁阿密大師賽，不二是因青少年組積分成績足夠，大師賽保留不二的參賽資格。  
這一期的邁阿密大師賽，畢竟是ATP積分一千的賽事，又是硬地球場，因此吸引不少選手參加。白石因傷未參加，手塚與真田在八強賽惡鬥後由真田雪恥成功直落兩盤晉級四強賽。  
然而今年的邁阿密大師賽像是為了證明新星選手也有一片天，真田在四強賽再度遭遇來自日本的選手，橘桔平，二十一歲，排名已經上升至十九名的新秀，在三盤大戰中，終於由橘擊敗真田，晉級決賽。  
至於另一半籤表，直接讓剛turn pro的不二殺入決賽。  
兩位新秀在邁阿密大師賽決賽會師。因都是新起之秀，這場決賽立刻受到眾人矚目，也是這八年以來，三巨頭當中皆無人晉級決賽的一年。  
橘桔平與不二周助，一位二十一歲，另一位年僅十八歲。體格上發育接近成熟的橘絕對比還在長身體的不二擁有更多的優勢。兩人生涯在turn pro後首次交手，均十分興奮。那一次無論是手塚還是真田，在出局之後難得沒有立刻離開當地，而是留下來看決賽。兩人甚至比鄰而坐。  
「你賭誰的贏面大一些？」真田問道。  
「不曉得。我對橘的球風比較清楚，不二的風格倒是沒真正見過。」手塚正色道。  
「我也沒有見過不二的球風。」真田應道。  
手塚點點頭，評論道：「就看橘剽悍的球風有沒有辦法成功壓過不二的攻勢，可不二的底線防守相當出色，誰輸誰贏很難說。」  
真田橫了手塚一眼，揚眉道：「你根本把報紙上球評寫的原原本本背出來。」  
後來比賽開始後，手塚與真田都沒有再說過一句話。那場比賽，若是不二或橘多年後回想起來，絕對是高水準的比賽。  
橘剽悍的球風並沒有造成不二太大的威脅，整場比賽的節奏都掌握在不二的手裡，透過改變擊球時間點使比賽的進展都是不二一手主導，橘反而沒有太多優勢。  
比賽打滿了整整三盤，第一盤不二先被破發以四比六輸掉，但第二盤打到搶七，不二拿下並且將比賽順利推進到第三盤，且率先就破了橘的發球局。只可惜兩人在搶七當中橘最終擊敗不二。打單手反拍的不二在被橘強勢進攻下，出現受迫性失誤，卻也是整場比賽橘逆轉勝的關鍵。  
當主審宣布橘勝出時，橘還有些不敢相信。賽後採訪，不二非常乾脆地祝福橘，並且期許自己再努力；橘則讚美對方今天是場好比賽令他難忘。兩人年齡相仿，過去曾在青少年組的時候有幾次交手的紀錄，大部分是橘的勝率較多，但他現在在得獎感言是誠心的在讚美對方。  
「不二，這是一場好比賽。每次與你交手讓我不得不正視與你的比賽越來越難打的事實。自上次交手以來已經過了三年，我很期待你的成長，也期許自己更加努力。恭喜你，也謝謝我的團隊。」橘正色道。  
頒獎典禮在眾人的掌聲中劃下句點。  
真田突然問道：「若我沒有記錯，你這一次不會參加法網吧？」  
手塚搖搖頭，道：「即使我已經對法網做好萬全的準備，但為了能在溫網發揮得更好，我必須放棄法網的賽事。」  
真田盯著場上，正色道：「是嗎？那可惜了。那麼法網就讓我先來會會這位年輕小將吧。」  
手塚揚眉，說道：「你可不要輸了。」  
真田眼神越發銳利，說道：「那當然，我可是紅土天王。」  
十二年以來壟斷了九座法網冠軍，就連手塚這種叱吒草地球場的球王面對真田簡直束手無策，唯一一座法網冠軍還是因為真田傷退才拿到的，另外兩座則讓白石撿走。真田弦一郎紅土天王之名當之無愧。

結束了美國邁阿密大師賽之後，不二選擇性地參加紅土賽事，對不二來說似乎只是為了暖身而已，參加的賽事都是ATP二百五十積分的賽事。饒是如此，有過法網青少年組冠軍的他，這次參加紅土賽事仍舊打出好成績。光是五月就拿下慕尼黑公開賽冠軍與日內瓦公開賽冠軍。  
其中日內瓦公開賽簡直是不二的主場，當他奪冠的時候，球場觀眾興奮到不行，若非知道裡面是一位瑞士的明日之星在打球，那如雷的掌聲跟歡呼聲會讓人以為球館裡發生什麼重大的公安危機。  
不二的積分很快就往上跳了到了一千兩百多分，也讓他的世界排名來到四十多名的位置。  
很快就來到六月上旬，為了能完美地重回溫網，手塚放掉了法網的賽事，再加上白石選擇在今年法網復出，所以法網的籤表自然以真田及白石為兩大種子，分為兩邊。  
雖然決賽的時候沒意外地讓白石與真田兩人會師，並且經歷五盤大戰才讓真田拿下第十座法網大滿貫，這場比賽固然令人激動，不過在真田心目中讓他印象最深刻的卻是他的八強賽。  
叱吒紅土的天王，第一次有生以來覺得自己的衛冕道路倍感威脅。  
而真田八強賽的對手正是去年才在青少年組法網封王的不二。

那場五盤大戰，打得驚心動魄。當真田參加完頒獎典禮沒多久時，便收到手塚發來的祝賀簡訊。真田連想都沒想，當下按了回撥鍵。  
「你有看今年法網的比賽嗎？」真田正色問道。他們兩人已經熟悉到不用說什麼寒暄的話了，通常電話一打就是直奔主題。  
「如果是你跟藏之介那一場，那我有看。」手塚淡道。  
真田搖頭，道：「不是那一場，是我八強賽的那一場。」  
手塚一愣，反問道：「你是說，你今年晉級的比賽中，除決賽外另一場打滿五盤的比賽？若我沒記錯，你的對手是不二？」  
「對，正是他。」真田道。  
手塚皺眉，他沒想到真田會因為這件事打電話給他，他仍舊道：「那場我沒有看，不過你似乎打了一場很辛苦的五盤大戰。」  
真田正色道：「很厲害的對手，明明這麼瘦但擊球力道一點也不弱，發球以他還在成長的身高竟然偶爾能上時速兩百公里以上，還有他的配球、戰術、底線防守、網前得分、位移都無可挑剔，不諱言，我打得非常辛苦。」  
手塚有些不明白為什麼真田竟然會特地打電話跟他說這些。這是在白石過後，兩人打電話討論有關另一位選手的事情。  
真田又道：「我知道你在想為什麼會專程為這件事打給你。但我必須要說，他的打球風格很像我們三個人。」他頓了一頓，續道：「又更像你多一些。」  
手塚一驚，之前看過不二完整的賽事是在邁阿密公開賽，但因為對手是橘，他也不認為不二有拿出自己擅於的球風，可在法網他面對的是紅土天王真田，這位對不二實力想深入瞭解的他在比賽的過程中可能有意無意地探究不二真正的本事，此刻真田的結論非常值得參考。之後真田再說些別的手塚都沒聽進去了。

不二雖然在turn pro的第一場大滿貫賽事只打入前八強，卻已讓兩位球王注意到他。某種程度上，這可能比獲得大滿貫更加殊榮。不二畢竟還年輕，將來的路還很寬很長。  
最後手塚只記得真田他最後一句話：「跟他交手，就好像跟年輕十五歲的你交手一樣，我很看好他。」  
接下來最近一次的賽事就是七月的溫布頓網球公開賽了，看來今年的溫網應該會非常有趣。  
他的左手緊握成拳，要來了嗎？要交手了嗎，不二？


	21. Chapter 21

(21)  
不二的勢頭還沒結束，六月份的哈雷網賽，不二雖在決賽時與白石交手不慎落敗，但也打滿三盤比賽，就連白石也不得不肯定不二在草地球場的表現。  
另一方面，手塚則跟真田兩人在英國女王俱樂部錦標賽決賽互相廝殺，最後是讓草地之王手塚毫無懸念地拿下冠軍。兩人今年交手，目前以手塚兩勝一負領先，手塚對於這樣的成績有些滿意，畢竟他與真田的對戰紀錄還是他負比較多，而今年卻是勝多於負，這是好現象。而他的名次也來到世排第四，真田依舊持平世排第一，白石第二。  
不二的積分在溫網之前已經跳到了一千五百多分，成績更是上升到二十九名，也是前三十名當中最年輕的選手。事實上如果華村教練等人再讓他參加更多賽事的話，不二的名次可能早就來到二十名以內。  
「你還不宜過度消耗。」華村教練微笑著道。  
「在成長期就過度消耗，很容易受傷。你參加的賽事主要是訓練你的手感，以及不要在大場面怯場。」連榊教練也如此道。  
不二微笑著點頭，虛心接受榊教練與華村教練的建議。  
這番話倒是讓佐伯聽得一愣一愣的，不二怯場？早在從真田與白石那種征戰多年的沙場老將搶走搶七決勝局時就證明不二心理素質的優異。  
不二溫顏道：「我還有很多要學。與橘那場比賽就很明顯，力道比拚我會吃虧。」  
不二在決定要走職網前，就已經有團隊為他做完美的規劃。從飲食、情緒抒發、賽程、身體成長甚至到面對媒體等均在團隊的掌控之中。事實上不二自我要求極為嚴格，相當讓人省心。  
華村笑嘆道：「你也知道自己力道比拚會吃虧，還不多吃點。」  
整個不二的團隊都曉得他的體質就是吃不胖，感覺上所有養分都拿去抽高用，連醫師團都看著直搖頭。  
不二聞言，笑得更加燦爛。  
華村教練、榊教練與不二三人又討論了一下對策與訓練內容後，便讓不二回房休息了。

七月上旬開始的溫布頓網球錦標賽的賽程不久後便公佈。有鑑於手塚過去在溫網八冠的成績，成為大會第二種子，第一種子是真田，白石是第三種子。照這排法，假設他們都順利晉級的話，手塚會先與白石會師四強賽。至於真田的籤表相對容易一些，只要別被爆冷門基本上就能晉級決賽。  
拿到籤表後，有一點讓真田有些在意，不二的籤表跟他同半邊。迅速看過交戰對手後，他不得不承認不二絕對是他打入決賽的重要關卡之一。假設兩人都順利晉級，那麼真田與不二便會在八強賽中會師。  
幸村看著真田眉頭深鎖，笑問道：「怎麼，看個籤表也讓你這麼入迷？」  
真田抬頭，應道：「挺有意思的籤表。」  
幸村湊過去看，說道：「我看著還好啊，大種子幾乎都在國光那半部的籤表。你只要穩定發揮，晉級沒有問題，而且這一次你的膝蓋也痊癒了。」  
真田指著籤表上其中一個人名，說道：「這場會是關鍵。」  
幸村唸了出來：「不二周助？」他頓了一頓，又道：「他還不是大種子吧？排名二十九名的年輕選手。」  
真田點點頭，迎上幸村的視線，正色覆誦幸村的話道：「沒有錯，排名二十九名的年輕選手。」  
幸村一愣，再看了一下不二的簡歷，其中看到他的年齡，忍不住驚訝地道：「十八歲？今年三月才turn pro世界排名就打進到前三十名？」他轉頭看著真田道：「你跟他交手過吧？」  
真田應道：「對，今年五月下旬的法國公開賽在八強賽的時候交手過一次。那次比賽你在耶魯大學參加研討會所以沒看到過程。」  
幸村陡然想起真田的比分，道：「打得很辛苦吧？若我沒記錯，你們打了整整五盤。」再觀察真田的反應後，幸村饒富興致地笑道：「那有意思了，弦一郎，我很期待你跟他的那一場。」  
真田揚眉道：「你確定你是在幫我加油？」  
幸村雙手抱胸，柔聲道：「那當然。你要贏，我的薪水才有著落。」  
明明他是笑著說那句話，真田卻感覺到幸村說這番話的認真與期待。  
對，他要贏，無論對手是誰。


	22. Chapter 22

(22)  
七月上旬的溫網在白石的復出顯得格外熱鬧。球評與媒體的關注焦點自然回到三巨頭，連賭盤都開出來了。眾人之所以期待三巨頭的表現並無道理，近十二年來的四大網球公開賽，三巨頭幾乎壟斷了所有大滿貫冠軍。三巨頭也不負眾望，三人在第一輪晉級的成績中，都是直落三盤輕取對手。反而是不二第一輪面對一位年過三十的法國籍選手，先丟了兩盤，才倒轉三盤，看得榊教練與華村教練惴惴不安，不二自己表現得卻相當淡定，他所展現超然的纏鬥能力與心理素質，在最後一盤更是打出六比零的好成績。  
值得一提是手塚在賽後採訪的片段，這一次的賽後採訪主持人是穆勒先生，是一名喜劇演員，因非常喜歡網球，且對球壇瞭解甚是透徹，所以大會特別請他來主持男單比賽的賽後採訪，而他也有多次主持溫網賽後採訪的經驗，手塚於他並不陌生。  
「不愧是國光，只要有你在，觀眾席便是爆滿。」穆勒笑道。  
手塚忍住笑意，他轉頭對觀眾揮手感謝。觀眾席上又是一陣歡呼。  
「你對自己被視為本屆奪冠最熱門的人選，有什麼看法？」穆勒問道。  
手塚嘴角逸出一個微笑，說道：「我認為你們不該將一位老將視為熱門奪冠人選，儘管我想贏的心情是一點也沒減少。」  
穆勒笑道：「果然是國光。不過我們都知道你的籤表似乎不好打，大種子球員幾乎都落在你這半邊。」  
手塚少見地搖頭，正色說道：「關於賽程，我盡量不要把目光放在這麼遠，只要專心打好每一輪賽事就好。」  
那段採訪不二有回頭看重播，但他現在已經是一位選手的身分在看這段採訪了。他很慶幸眾人的目光都落在三巨頭身上，少去了這些期待，他更能在比賽專心發揮，也正合他意。  
無論是手塚還是不二，眼前想的都是同一件事，專心眼前的賽事，就好。

六十四強賽中，不二終於穩定發揮，即使對方也是征戰多年的老將，不二除了第一盤因為搶七決勝局打了一個多小時，另外兩盤都是六比四、六比三獲勝，看得讓榊教練與華村教練總算鬆了一口氣。  
手塚、真田與白石依舊直落三盤順利晉級。其中又以手塚所耗費的時間最短，三盤打完還不到兩個小時。  
一直到十六強賽，三巨頭的晉級幾乎毫無懸念，一路過關斬將。  
因真田的賽程較早結束，當他被穆勒問到下一輪對手的時候，真田雖淡淡地表示無論對手是誰他都會全力以赴，但這件事後來被幸村笑話了一番。  
「老實說，你心中想交手的對象應該是不二對吧？」幸村揚眉道。  
真田嘆了一口氣，道：「我是很想跟他交手。」  
幸村笑道：「不過同時又很怕這位小將的真正實力，對嗎？」  
真田橫了幸村一眼，道：「我說了，無論對手是誰，我都將擊敗他。」  
幸村聳聳肩，不再說話，倒是認真為真田檢查膝蓋起來。  
兩人即使言語上盡量輕鬆，但都知道如果對手是不二，難保不是一場硬仗，而且可能是要打滿五盤的硬仗。

同天下午，不二確定晉級八強賽後，也是等到這時候，這位年輕小將才被眾人注意到，特別是他下一輪的對手是三巨頭的真田。可賭盤一開出來，均一面倒地認為真田會晉級到半決賽，畢竟這種大比賽老將的表現還是穩定得多。  
然而不二十六強賽的賽後採訪則相當有意思。  
「恭喜你晉級到八強賽。」穆勒笑道，他頓了一頓，又道：「我們很好奇你在第一盤第五局，面臨三個破發點時，是怎麼頂住那個壓力最終拿下發球局。」  
不二應道：「坦白說那局發球局我對自己丟分丟太快有些氣惱。但當時腦海中也只是想著要怎麼打好每一球。」他向觀眾笑了笑，道：「可能那時候被刺激到了吧，反而更激起求勝的執著。」  
穆勒又問了幾個問題，而最後一題正是關鍵，他問道：「下一輪你即將要面臨的對手正是現役球王真田，你有何看法？」  
不二想起他看過真田的比賽，再想起今年法網與他交手的情形，便正色應道：「真田是一位令人景仰的前輩，我非常期待能再度與他交手。後天的比賽，我會拿出全力向前輩致上最高的敬意。」  
儘管是個溫潤如玉的少年，但此刻湛藍的雙眸閃著灼光。  
或許對於一位年僅十八歲的小將，turn pro後初次征戰溫網就能有前十六強的戰績就已相當厲害，更是一趟驚奇之旅，但對不二來說卻遠遠不夠。  
不二這場賽後採訪真田也有看，不過他要一直等到後天與不二交手時，才真正領略到他當時說出那番話背後的態度。

那是一種，即使面對的對手再強大，他依舊覺得自己不會輸的從容。


	23. Chapter 23

(23)  
真田與不二的八強賽賽事是在下午舉行，而且直接是中央球場的規格對待。  
現役球王對上新起之秀，這場八強賽倍受矚目。  
雙方走出球場的那一剎那，觀眾席上傳來一陣熱烈的掌聲。  
不二有些緊張地笑了笑，他知道來看這場比賽的多是真田的球迷。真田倒是落落大方。兩人很快就來到休息椅上準備等等要打球的用具。接著是暖身練習與主審介紹。這一場的主審是一位俄羅斯籍的四十三歲男子，諾瓦斯基，素來以公正受人敬重。若是看轉播，球評則開始介紹兩位選手。  
根據Head to Head的分析，兩人至今生涯對戰紀錄一次，由真田領先，正是發生在兩個月前的法國網球公開賽同樣也是八強賽的賽事中。那一次真田打滿五盤才確認晉級半決賽。然而那時候並沒有多少人注意到不二這一位新人。真田弦一郎，三屆溫網冠軍得主；不二周助，青少年組曾拿下溫網單打冠軍的新人。兩人相差十四歲。真田的球風眾人再清楚不過；反而是不二的球風，turn pro到現在只有兩場比賽值得拿出來討論，所以真正實力與風格仍成謎。  
可真田是再清楚也不過。  
雙方握手後，便是讓孩童上來擲銅板，孩童是英國NGO組織孩童之家的代表，也是溫布頓網球錦標賽今年度配合的NGO組織之一。  
「正面。」不二微笑著道。  
「那我就反面了。」真田淡應道。  
後來是讓真田猜中了。不過一般選擇先發球的他，這一次較為保守，選擇先接發球。兩人再度退回底線。  
一直要等到真田要接不二第一個發球時，看著不二的動作，真田陡然想起法網他之所以打得這麼辛苦，正是因為不二的發球。能夠做出準確預判如他，發球風格與手塚如出一轍，在擊球之前完全無法從拍面或是任何慣性動作看出他的配球。假設不二不懂配球就罷了，偏偏不二的配球都有算過，連IBM都精準地統計出不二發球的落點完全沒有特別偏向哪個位置。  
太可怕了。要不是因為不二身形太過單薄，力道跟速度並不是這麼穩定，不然他的保發率絕對可以與手塚差不多，但這要應付非三巨頭的選手早已是綽綽有餘。  
第一記發球不二立刻就送了真田一顆Ace球。時速一百九十八公里。不算快，但落點刁鑽。  
真田揚眉，一上來就Ace球嗎？他可不能讓不二囂張太久。  
不二的第二顆發球直接落在外角，穩穩地壓在線上。這球即便真田有猜中落點，但過快的球速讓真田回擊掛網。  
第三球，不二發得依舊非常迅速，這球則落在T字點上，攻得真田一個措手不及。  
相當意外地，不二乘著第一球的氣勢，在自己的第一局發球局上連下四球，前後只用了一分五秒。  
真田的第一局保發就稍微困難了一些。不二對球的落點預判不僅準，位移也很快。幾乎都猜中真田發球的方向。真田仗著力道與速度，總算在平局了約六分鐘，才終於將發球局有驚無險地保下來。  
兩人光是第一局的交手，就讓觀眾看得相當緊張，特別是真田的球迷，連忙為真田喊話加油。在這種幾乎是真田主場的比賽場地，年輕選手說要完全沒有壓力是不可能的。但不二對比賽的認真與專注，除了主審與線審喊的判決之外，其他一律聽不見。  
第三局與第四局兩人依舊互保發球局。不二這局雖然沒有發出Ace球，但自己的發球局中仍擅用One-two punch及發球上網成功拿下。而真田第二局發球局的發球手感終於上來，直落四球拿下，算是為自己第一局發球局的表現扳回一城。  
第五局關鍵局，不二的發球局終於遇到真田的破發點。真田發揮纏鬥功力，兩人僵持約莫十分鐘，真田總算將不二的發球局給破了。  
第一盤在第五局被對手拿下，絕對是整盤的關鍵之一。果不其然，兩人在打了四十分鐘，由真田以六比四率先拿下第一盤，整場球迷開始為真田歡呼。然而只有真田自己笑不出來。他之所以能拿下第一盤，並不是不二的失誤球變多，是自己的致勝球增加。也就是說，即使頂著巨大的壓力，不二根本沒有失常發揮。如此心理素質，真田實在不認為自己有得勝的把握，他必須拿下一盤是一盤。  
第二盤開始由真田先發球，自然是對先發球的一方有優勢。儘管第二盤仍舊讓真田以六比四拿下來，但他總覺得不二似乎還沒發揮真正的水平。可當真田手感熱得發燙之際，球場卻下起雨來，使得比賽不得不暫停。

球場一下雨，就是一個半小時。一個半小時以後再回來球場上，選手都知道自己的手感有沒有飛了。真田就是抱持著這種忐忑。  
第三盤開始，不二才終於展現他在關鍵分的把握以及他的破發能力。憑藉著自己出色的防守與優異的配球能力，竟讓這場比賽在第三盤當中出現了搶七決勝局。搶七決勝局中，正當真田出現三個賽末點時，不二硬是將比分倒轉回來，兩人第七局纏鬥了近半個小時，中間出現精彩的來回攻防戰，最後讓不二以十五比十三拿下第三盤比賽。  
不二拿下第三盤後，士氣大增。但真田從這一位年輕的選手當中看不出任何志得意滿的神情。  
基本上從第四盤開始，不二就再也沒有掉過發球局。反而是真田，在第四局發球局時被不二送了一個Love Game回去。兩球猜中邊，直接借力使力將球打向真田的腳邊破壞他回擊的重心，另外一球在長達十七次來回對抽後逼出真田反拍一記非受迫性失誤，最後一球更是趁真田上網時打出角度刁鑽的直線穿越球。  
不二的專注力還在提升。他在換場的時候換了一支磅數不同的球拍，手感更是好得驚人。雖然他曾在自己的第四局發球局以三十比零落後，但兩記Ace球宛若及時雨般，成功化解真田帶來的威脅，更是再連下兩球毫無懸念地拿下發球局。  
第四盤，明明是後發球的不二壓力較大，但他最後以六比四勝出，成功將比賽推展至第五盤。全場即使是真田的球迷佔了大多數，但不少觀眾已經開始為這一位年輕小輩加油。八強賽當中就能見到這麼高水準的球賽，就足夠令人傾醉不已。  
比賽包含等待雨停的時間，來至第四盤已經進展了三個小時又四十八分鐘。  
真田選擇在第五盤的時候申請三分鐘的傷停。大會防護人員連忙進入會場為真田按摩，並做簡單的檢查。  
真田的膝蓋其實沒事，反而是被不二調動得前後左右滿場跑後，腳底板有些不舒服。不二雖然也跑了不少，但IBM統計出來的數字硬是比真田低了一些。真田傷停的時候不二也沒閒著，持續暖身不讓自己身體的熱度降下來。  
第五盤，在真田再度回到場上時，觀眾席上爆出熱烈的掌聲。

是為真田拼鬥的精神，為不二出色的表現，觀眾大方地給予喝采。


	24. Chapter 24

(24)  
第五盤擁有先發球權的不二自然佔了一些優勢。他的手感依舊火熱。一上來自己的發球局就送給真田再一記Ace球。累計至第五盤，不二一共發出十六球Ace球，真田十四記，少了不二兩記。兩人合計一共三十記Ace球，堪稱在本屆男單比賽中最多的Ace球。  
然而真田也不是省油的燈，處理完腳底板的不適後，回到場上又是健步如飛，只是他立刻減少與不二拼鬥的球數。在自己的發球局嘗試上網。但可惜發球上網的攻勢對不二的效果並不卓越，四次發球上網，只有一次成功。另外兩次反而被不二定死在底線，更有一次被他逼出失誤球。  
真田皺眉，他知道自己底線抽球出色，但不二也不惶多讓，更何況不二還年輕，中間又因雨勢休息了一陣子，不二的體力絕對游刃有餘。在這非保不可的發球局，僵持了十分鐘，他總算逃過不二的破發點，成功保住。  
第五盤，局數比數來到一比一。  
兩人各自保住兩個發球局，儘管中間過程十分驚險，但也都躲過了對方造成的威脅。不二的保發成功率更是上升至八成三。真田立刻意識到不二如果發球局保下的話，他會勝得很驚險。  
即便進展到了第八局，兩人的局數比數依舊未能拉開，雙方保持高水準的對應。各自保發的狀況下，第八局結束，局數比數四比四，觀眾已越看越興奮，照這種打法，興許是要打到搶七決勝局。  
然而第九局跟第十局，兩人卻是互破對方的發球局。原因很簡單，先被破發的不二為了要搶下一局，便在真田的發球局上積極進攻。而真田為了希望能保住發球局，卻打得較為保守，更是出現他今日的第一個雙發失誤。  
五比五，雙方佔不到對方便宜，也看不出來誰更加有優勢一些。  
第五盤時間已經往五十分鐘邁進了。六比六，兩人再度各自保發一局。真田展現纏鬥功力，不二打出如銅牆鐵壁般的防守，兩人中間上演幾球精彩的救球戲碼，這時候觀眾也顧不了這麼多了，只要打出漂亮的致勝球，便會為他們兩人喝采。  
第五盤進入到延長賽，搶七決勝局當中，兩人必須先勝出對方兩局，才算是取得晉級權。延長賽開始前，主審宣佈短暫休息。再回到場上後，兩人已經為了這一刻做好最充足的準備。

最後不二已經跑到腳踝完全沒有知覺了，他深信真田也是。兩人纏鬥的功力跟心理素質完全體現在他們的意志力上。延長賽打了近一個小時，兩人體力再好也開始在喘，失誤球逐漸提升，不二自己在延長賽就打出三記雙發失誤，真田雙發失誤則再添增兩次，兩人雙發失誤次數一樣。而防守能力逐漸下滑，許多角度太過刁鑽的球，兩人已經不再去救了。  
像是意志力的比拚一般，就看誰能撐到最後。  
真田非常訝異這一位年輕的選手即便到了第五盤延長賽，所有進攻仍舊不急躁，要不是體力下滑，不然他的致勝球肯定早就拿下延長賽。  
終於，主審最後喊出了比分，十五比十三。  
當主審宣佈勝出的時候，在包廂看比賽的幸村情緒有些複雜。  
確定晉級準決賽的是，不二周助。  
全場歡聲雷動，為了真田的精神，為了不二的勝利。兩人第二次交手，就足夠為網球史上再添一筆有如史詩般的對決。  
勝出的不二，已經喘得幾乎無法說話，但還能站立，真田也是。  
兩人來到網前握手，真田不發一語，卻是順勢將不二的手臂高舉天空。觀眾席上再度爆出一陣熱烈的掌聲。這是真田肯定這位對手的表現。兩人互相擁抱後，也沒什麼交談，真田便退場了。  
賽後採訪，穆勒代表觀眾恭賀不二晉級準決賽，並且照慣例進行賽後採訪。直到這一刻，不二的修養才真正顯露出來。即使得勝他不會得意，採訪中更是虛心接受真田的指教。謙遜的態度再度引來眾人的掌聲。  
不二可能不知道，但經過這一役，他已吸收許多球迷。  
而不二下一場的對手已經出來了。所有賭盤在不二勝出後，立刻翻盤，認為不二會是打進決賽的最終人。

翌日，另一半籤表已經在打準決賽。果然以手塚為首的籤表，讓手塚與白石終於在準決賽裡會師。  
手塚這一次晉級的狀況好得出奇，面對白石，費時不到三個小時，以丟了第一盤再倒轉三盤的成績拿下勝利。  
草地之王手塚國光，強勢復出後即將問鼎生涯第九座溫布頓網球錦標賽冠軍頭銜。已經獲得決賽門票的他，在賽後採訪的問答中還是相當謙遜，並且也沒有展露太多的情緒。只有被主持人笑說回春的時候，他才忍住笑意回應幾句。  
主持人最後問到關於他下一輪對手的事。另一半籤表爭取決賽門票的都是二十初頭歲甚至是二十歲以下的年輕小將。  
手塚正色應道：「網壇需要新面孔，有新血注入是好事。無論對手是誰，我都在決賽等著你。」[1]  
這一次，換手塚目光灼灼地看著鏡頭。

唯有不二知道那番話與那個眼神的真正含意：「我在決賽等你。」

[1]摘自2018年澳網費德勒在賽前被認為奪冠呼聲最高人選後之發表。


	25. Chapter 25

(25)  
不二半決賽的對手是一名法國籍的新秀，名為薩耶爾，年僅二十一歲。在今年法網晉級到十六強，當時肩負法國地主國的希望。  
經過與真田史詩級的五盤大戰，準決賽的賠率幾乎是不二壓倒性地獲勝。能在三巨頭手中奪下勝利，他的表現自然是倍受期待。這時候不二的團隊就展現了驚人的功力，為了要讓不二專心備戰，決賽打完之前謝絕各種採訪。至於不二本人即使勝了真田，情緒上也沒有太過激烈的反應，讓他的精神導師沒事情可做。  
反而是他的醫療團隊，認真地為不二紓解疲勞。不二還年輕，體質也優異，好好休息過一個晚上後，馬上又是活龍一條。  
薩耶爾與不二的半決賽是發生在手塚確定晉級決賽的隔天。那場本來觀眾席沒有全滿，卻因為不二前一場優異的表現，門票立刻售得精光，而黃牛票甚至喊到一張一萬美金的價錢。  
賭盤已經修正成最後與手塚會師決賽的是不二。  
果不其然，能通過三巨頭考驗的不二，直接在第一盤就連破對手三個發球局，以六比一拿下。另外兩盤分別以六比三與六比二拿下勝利，整場比賽前後費時不到兩個小時。不二完全主導了比賽的節奏，透過精準的配球直接逼得對手滿場跑，並且在關鍵時刻打出致勝球，因此比分直接與薩耶爾拉開距離。  
薩耶爾離去前有些失落。至於不二直到自己確定晉級決賽時，才終於顯露一些情緒，向來溫潤的笑容此刻更加閃爍。賽後採訪，穆勒問了一個眾人都想知道的問題。  
「恭喜你晉級決賽，就我們所知你下一輪的對手是你的偶像。即將與偶像交手，你有何想法？」穆勒笑問道。  
不二正色道：「我非常期待能與手塚交手。」他頓了一頓，觀眾席上爆出熱烈的掌聲，他又道：「從偶像到對手，這是一種心境的轉換，後天將是測試我是否能夠通過考驗。」  
穆勒又笑問道：「你很喜歡手塚，對不對？」  
不二微笑著點頭，動作儘管微小，卻非常肯定。他接著道：「對。唯有提升自己的實力，才夠格與他並肩。」

不二的比賽，手塚那天完整地看完轉播。  
「真的打進決賽了呢。比起薩耶爾，你比較想跟不二交手吧？」大石笑嘆道。  
手塚橫了大石一眼，回答卻是意外地相當坦然，他道：「對。」  
「有與漢娜商量出對策了嗎？」大石問道。  
手塚點點頭，正色道：「比起對策，我可能更需要疏導情緒。」  
大石哈哈一笑，道：「關於不二的事情，你真是一點都不會隱藏。」他蹲下身，仔細地開始為手塚的四肢按摩起來。  
兩人沉默好一陣子，手塚終於道：「秀一郎，你知道的，當時的事情。」  
大石溫言道：「當然。我也說過會幫助你回到巔峰，這四年來經過這麼多風雨，也算是兌現我的承諾了吧？」  
手塚神情放緩起來，說道：「謝謝你。我始終認為自己是幸運的。其中最大的原因，正是因為背後有強大的團隊。」  
大石得意地笑了笑，道：「明天比賽加油啊，我這樣算是疏導你的情緒了嗎？」  
手塚正色道：「是。」  
正因為遇到不二，才有今天的他。是不二在自己人生中最為迷惘的時候，不經意地拉他一把，堅定持續打網球的決心。  
宛若照亮暗房裡的光，他給他信仰與希望。


	26. Chapter 26

(26)  
第一百三十一屆溫布頓網球錦標賽，男子單打決賽在七月十六日下午兩點半準時於中央球場舉行。  
當手塚與不二入場時，觀眾席上響起熱烈的掌聲。  
這一場球賽，無論勝出的是哪一方，都將是見證歷史性的一刻。一位是尋求生涯第二十冠以及第九座溫布頓大滿貫冠軍的草地球王手塚國光，另一位是年僅十八歲的天才少年準備來拿下turn pro後生涯第一座大滿貫。  
兩人雙雙來到網前合影，不二笑得溫潤，手塚嘴的角則少見地逸出微笑。這張照片在他們的職業生涯中，寫下了最珍貴的紀錄之一。  
兩人將球袋就定位後，開始拿出球拍與對方暖身練習。如果是看線上直播，此刻正是球評在介紹兩位選手的時候。手塚與不二，兩人相差十七歲又五個月，雖然不是溫網史上年紀相差最多在決賽會師的對戰組合，但也可以排得上前三名了。目前生涯沒有任何的交手紀錄。  
一位網壇長青樹，一位初闖網壇小將。這場比賽就如同新秀挑戰賽。究竟是手塚能夠衛冕成功，還是不二能夠從這一位草地球王手中拿下桂冠。  
暖身結束，兩人再度來度網前致敬握手。  
手塚這才終於有機會好好打量一年多未見的不二。身穿白色運動衣的不二顯得乾淨清爽，對方長高甚多，手塚目測下來大概矮自己八公分左右，接近一米八的身高，但以不二的年紀肯定會再長。至於身形仍舊相當清瘦，可能是骨架纖細的關係，近看他修長的四肢有著勻稱的肌肉。  
不二也是過了好久才如此近距離地面對手塚。即使過了一年，手塚的外貌仍舊沒有多大的變化，英俊的面容與精壯的身形正如不二所記憶一般。歲月好像不曾在他身上留過任何痕跡似的，僅能從他越發臻至頂尖的球技與極高的修養窺探一二。  
「準備好了嗎？」手塚輕聲問道。  
不二回過神來，微笑道：「好了。請多指教，手塚前輩。」  
反而是手塚一愣，他原先以為不二在瑞士長大因此刻意說了德語，沒想到不二回他的日語卻是字正腔圓，還用上敬詞。不過『前輩』這個詞聽上去有些礙眼就是了，之後再好好教他。  
男單決賽，主審是不二與真田八強賽的同一位主審，俄羅斯籍的諾瓦斯基。他很快地主導比賽進行。兩人猜完銅板，由手塚選擇先接發球。  
「不要大意地上吧。」手塚道，這是不二走向底線時，聽到手塚最後對他說的話。沒有錯，與手塚交手，不二從一開始就打算全力以赴。

兩人退到底線後，拿了新球的不二在發球之前舉高網球向手塚示意新球，站在網子彼端的手塚則已就備戰位置。  
然後等到不二將球拋到天空擊球的那一剎那，手塚突然想起真田的那番話。擊球的拍面、任何慣性動作，手塚依照經驗法則想判斷不二的發球落點，全部失效。  
等球拍碰到球的那一瞬間，早已來不及針對他發球的落點做出反應。  
「十五比零！」諾瓦斯基喊道。同一時間，IBM跳出不二發球的速度，時速兩百零二公里，落點穩穩地壓在中線上。  
第二球，不二直接打在單打邊線上。手塚這一球猜對邊，立刻回擊不二，只可惜不二這球雖慢，但賦予的旋轉力直接壓迫到手塚的反拍，手塚回擊掛網。  
「三十比零。」主審諾瓦斯基喊道。  
不二的第三球索性打向手塚正拍的方向。只是他這一球打得短，又壓在邊線上，加之球速極快。等手塚想回擊的時候，球已經往場外飛去了。  
第四球不二打在T字點上，手塚正手拍回擊後順勢來到網前。不二卻完全沒給手塚任何一點機會，逮住空檔立刻打了一記直線穿越球。  
就這樣，手塚與不二的第一局交手，讓不二極為強勢地保發成功。  
「一比零。」主審諾瓦斯基喊出了局數比分。  
第二局換手塚發球。手塚的球速即使年過三十，仍舊能發出時速兩百公里以上的球。幾乎是依樣畫葫蘆地，自己第一個發球立刻就打出Ace球，直接給不二下馬威。  
而手塚也不愧是沙場老將，自己的發球局直落四球，立刻回送一個Love Game給不二，耗時不足一分鐘。  
第三局與第四局的節奏依舊非常快，而且完全掌握在發球的那一方。即便他們皆有著準確度相當高的預判能力，但碰上對方的發球卻幾乎沒輒，落點幾乎只能用猜的。兩人截至第四局為止，沒有半個破發點。比賽從開始到現在，只進展不到五分鐘。  
不二第三局的發球局依舊保發得很強勢，儘管中間有一度讓手塚拿下兩球，但不二還是順利化解了手塚的威脅，拿下發球局。  
局數比數進展到三比二，輪到手塚發球。  
手塚是等到自己第三局的發球，才意識到不二剛才兩局都在觀察他。他看了他打了一輩子的球，而他卻對他的球風一無所知。果然，這一局開始，儘管手塚有發出時速上兩百公里的發球，卻被不二猜對邊，甚至借力欲力地將球打回去給手塚，成功破壞他回擊的重心。  
第六局，手塚打得有些艱困，平局了十多分鐘才終於將自己的發球局拿下。而不二雖然沒能順利破發，但從他的神情也看不出來任何情緒。  
第一盤比賽不二的保發比手塚順利許多，不過手塚畢竟多了不二十八年的打球經驗，在許多關鍵時候總能化險為夷。兩人很快地進入了搶七決勝局。  
這一次溫網當中，手塚沒有一盤打到Tie-break，反而是不二打了三盤Tie-break，並且沒有敗績，其中更有兩盤是從真田手中搶過來。  
手塚迅速意識到自己打搶七決勝局，即便他極高的心理素質，但面對不二，他可能沒有太多的優勢。搶七決勝局，只能拿下一分是一分。  
是等到搶七決勝局，兩人才終於有精彩的來回攻防戰。其中一球在不二的發球，兩人來回打了二十幾球，手塚在逼出不二反拍失誤球後，再鎮靜也忍不住握拳替自己喊話。  
手塚拿下的這一分絕對是第一盤的關鍵，最後終於讓手塚以八比六獲勝。  
當主審宣佈手塚以七比六拿下第一盤時，手塚的球迷們立刻為他喝采。

第二盤由不二後發，處於劣勢。  
可手塚卻不認為後發球者的不二是在劣勢。第二盤開始，已經漸漸熟悉對方打法的雙方，保發越加吃力起來。  
手塚發現不二猜中自己發球落點的次數越來越高。但他仗著自己左撇子球的旋轉角度與一般人不同，再加上力道速度兼具的球質，算是壓制住了不二在自己發球局的攻勢。  
不二自己也是，手塚交手過的選手何其多，現在依照經驗法則，對方猜中自己球落點的比重也逐漸上升。但他也沒有給手塚任何攻擊的機會，防守得有如銅牆鐵壁一般。  
每回手塚與不二在底線來回對抽的時候，他就會想到三巨頭的另一人，白石。對方在全盛時期幾乎能救下所有的球，其中在硬地的發揮更是明顯。然而不二的腳程更靈敏，即便球速在草地上更快，不二還是能到位把球救回來。次數多了之後，反倒讓手塚的非受迫性失誤球增加。  
而手塚第二盤中，第一次的危機是出現在自己第四局的發球。不二率先破發，連給手塚打入平局的機會都沒有，四十比三十領先後，下一記回擊直接一個閃身正拍打出漂亮的致勝球。  
「三比四。」主審諾瓦斯基喊出了局數比數。  
不二更是在自己的發球局防守得嚴實不已。直落四球，其中一顆Ace球；一顆發球得分；另外一球是發球上網，將手塚定死在底線後，直接吊短球，那球過網急墜，手塚光看不二擊球的拍面就知道任憑自己位移再快也救不到；最後一球是發生在不二的二發，因發球力道偏弱，落點也不這麼好，被手塚逮住攻擊機會，可手塚還是沒能把握住，在兩人來回對抽二十三球後，由不二主動發動攻勢，打了一記重複路線，確實得分。  
局數比數來到三比五，局數分數已經逐漸被不二拉開來。  
手塚深知在這一盤再比拚下去，對自己的體力肯定是硬傷，便只求發球局不被破，而不奢望能破不二的發球局。因而第二盤由不二六比四拿下。  
盤數比數一比一。  
這兩盤兩人一共打了一個小時又十七分鐘。

即將進入第三盤時，有些手塚的粉絲終於意識到，若說不二在前八強賽事勝出真田可能帶有些許運氣的成分在，但面對手塚依舊能給他造成威脅，便足以證明不二的實力。  
這場比賽果然很有看頭。


	27. Chapter 27

(27)  
第三盤輪到不二先發球。不二的發球局一如既往地強勢。這個發球局不二反而沒有發出Ace球且球速也不算太快，但貴在角度刁鑽，所以他仍舊以連四分拿下發球局。  
第一球不二打向單打邊線，是手塚反拍的位置，手塚雖然球拍有碰到球，可還是將球打飛了。  
第二球則瞄準發球線上打，這個落點手塚完全猜不到，而且球一旦彈起來馬上是朝自己身上飛過來，手塚下意識地舉拍抵擋，打出網前高吊球，可惜打的球過短，不二來到網前謹慎地處理，直接送給手塚一記角度更大的扣殺球。  
第三球不二拿得沒有這麼順利，一發沒進後，只能二發。二發選手通常會打得比較保守，所以接發球的一方會利用這機會採取強勢進攻，連手塚也不例外，在不二二發的時候特別往前站一些，甚至站到了底線內。果不其然，不二這球打得過短，手塚逮到機會擊球上網，回擊一顆角度更大的球，所幸不二腳程夠快，趕到位後將球救了回來。只是手塚似乎下定決心要鎖死不二所有的回擊，仗著自己網前優勢，來回調動不二。不二這球被手塚調得滿場跑。本來以為手塚拿下這球有望，看準一顆眼前的高吊球與不二的跑位，賞給不二一記扣殺球，未料殺球打得過短，球落地後高高彈起，反而讓不二反殺回去，到位之後閃身正拍，打了一記致勝球。第三球來回對峙精彩，觀眾席上爆出掌聲。  
最後一球，不二乾脆將球發向手塚的正手拍位置，將手塚調出場外。手塚將球接過之後連忙往空場回防，未料不二打了一記重覆路線，他的致勝球再加一球。  
比賽壓力再度回到手塚身上。  
不過手塚第三盤的第一局發球局倒是十分順利，一上來就送給不二一記時速二百零五公里的外角發球。因為球速過快，線審喊出界但主審還沒判決，手塚在這場比賽第一次提出挑戰，果然手塚的手感是對的，那一球擦過邊線，確實是壓線好球。第二球是不二自己打掛網。第三球與第四球則是在對峙五球以內就讓手塚拿下了。  
打到第三盤，手塚逐漸理解真田的意思。不二在各方面確實與自己有些相似，但那種相似卻不是指球風。球風上不二更接近白石一些，動作都宛如教科書般標準，奠定在如此基礎下，他的球風才偏向手塚，任何招式、擊球動作等正如行雲流水一般，那可能是從小就看他打球而無意間養成的風格，而他還有一個特點，能妥善運用他柔軟的肌肉時常能借力欲力打出好球，彌補他目前力道上的不足。  
不二擁有精準的預判能力，高超的心理素質，出色的位移步伐，且各項技術都臻至頂尖。更可貴的是不二擅於所有場地，這可以從他過去青少年組在四大公開賽的戰績看出來。  
然而不二在自己第四局的發球局丟分丟得太快，第一球雙發失誤後，儘管第二球立刻用Ace救火，但最後還是沒能保住。沒打到平局就讓手塚給破發了。  
第三盤局數比數來到四比三，由手塚領先。  
手塚這盤完全不想給不二任何機會，在下一局自己的發球局強勢地拿下。即便不二在第九局回穩，但在無法順利突破手塚的發球局下，第三盤不二以六比四落敗。  
拿下第三盤的手塚氣勢上來，第四盤直接保住自己的發球局，甚至破了不二第一局發球局，局數比數二比零。  
會場卻在這時候下起雨來，雨勢來得又急又快。大會連忙撤離選手，球童們更是拿出防雨布趕緊將球場遮擋起來。這陣雨下得有些久，直下了一個半小時才終於停。比賽繼續進行。

第四盤第三局，手塚卻保發保得相當辛苦，僵持了十多分鐘才終於拿下來。比數來到三比零。雖然局數比數到現在為止只看出不二狀態下滑，但惟有手塚真正知道自己的第三局打得有多辛苦，他所有得分都是自己的致勝球，而不是不二的失誤。  
下過雨後再度回到場上，不二的失誤率大幅下降。  
果不其然，第四局不二發球局，直接送了兩記Ace球給手塚，另外兩球直接One-two punch拿下，無論在網前調動手塚還是在底線抽球，第四局的節奏完全掌握在不二手中。  
局數比分三比一，不二落後兩局。  
手塚第三局發球局，拿得又更加艱難。平局了十三分鐘，才終於拿下。其中手塚一度發出兩次雙誤，所幸他很快回穩，發球局有驚無險地保住。  
第六局，不二卻打得不是很順手，許多邊跑邊勾出大角度的球都無法像前面兩盤打在線上，其中挑戰一次線審也是失敗告終。但鷹眼挑戰也給不二一度喘息的空間。雖然他在這局的發球局還是掉了，不過最後一球與手塚堅持了二十三球才發生受迫性失誤。  
四比一。不二落後三局。  
再度輪回手塚的發球局，手塚第五局只花了一分三秒直落四球拿下，直接拉開比分來到五比一。  
已經落後四局了，觀眾開始為不二加油。這是不二第一次在比賽中聽到週遭觀眾的聲音，有許多人在為自己加油。再丟一局他就沒得打了。都比拼到這時候，就這樣把獎盃拱手讓人他可不願意。

回到不二的發球局，不二這一次沒有立刻就發球，而是先在自己的胸前畫了個類似十字架的圖騰。緩了緩氣息，他不能再輸了。他一定要通過那個考驗！  
深吸一口氣，他將球拋到天空，奮力一擊。


	28. Chapter 28

(28)  
球場上從來就沒有奇蹟，所有勝利都不是僥倖。  
只有實力、精神力、體力各方面不落下風才能拿下勝利。  
這是手塚第三次覺得自己生涯出現危機。第一次是與真田交手，第二次是與白石對戰，第三次卻是發生在這個小將身上。  
明明手塚已經以五比一拉開比分，要是一般的選手遇到這種情況可能幾乎要放棄了，但他還是感覺到他求勝的企圖。  
沒錯，剛在胸前畫的彷彿是他的信仰，不二一上來球風丕變，先是一記Ace球，並且接連兩球直接發球上網，將手塚定住在底線與他對抽。不二的抽球本來就相當穩定，手塚自己發生兩次非受迫性失誤。最後一球不二直接發球得分。  
五比二，不二沒有放棄。順利拿下發球局的他，少見地握拳為自己加油打氣。  
乘著方才發球局的氣勢，不二在手塚接下來的發球局直接回送給對方一個Love Game。這絕對能破大會紀錄了。  
五比三。不二再追回一局。  
第九局，輪到不二發球。不二似乎看準了手塚的反拍，以大角度調動手塚整場跑，並且專攻他反拍。兩人一度在底線來回反拍對抽，精準地控球來回打了二十四次，手塚擊球掛網才終於讓不二拿下這分。接著又是一記Ace球，拿下第二分。第三球專打重覆路線，手塚預判失誤再丟一球。最後一球不二又是一記發球得分，發出了時速二百零四公里的外角發球，因速度快且球質高，手塚連球拍面都沒擦到。  
五比四，不二氣勢上來，可卻來到了手塚非保不可的發球局。  
手塚近年來的球風，如果能三球拿分絕對不會花到第四球。透過節奏快慢交錯打亂對手，可這一招在不二面前卻沒什麼用。不二這幾局幾乎是逼著他一定要與他在底線對抽。如此強而有力的球，手塚更不可能放小球。平局了將近十五分鐘，手塚這局發球局還是丟了。  
五比五。不二倒趕四局，終於追平局數比數。  
但還沒結束，不二再度強勢地拿下自己的發球局。即使面對二發，他發球的質量仍舊與一發相同。儘管這麼做很容易增加失誤，但不二的球感現在熱得發燙。拼的單打邊線球、底線球，甚至邊跑位邊打出的球擦網都能進。這一局當中，不二與手塚都各挑戰一次。手塚挑戰失敗，不二挑戰成功。這種打法簡直是考驗線審與主審的眼力。  
六比五，這是不二在第四盤局數比數第一次領先手塚。  
手塚的威脅感只有增加，他沒有想過眼前這溫潤如玉的少年竟也可以打出如真田那般如此侵略性的球風。即使不二的球越發凌厲，但他的動作仍是有如行雲流水。手塚這一次平局了十四分鐘才終於拿下自己的發球局。  
六比六，確定打到Tie-break。一方是只要拿下這局就能再度問鼎溫網冠軍的手塚，另一方卻是無路可退的年輕小將不二。  
手塚知道自己拿下這盤就是冠軍了，但他更清楚搶七他面對不二，一點得勝的把握都沒有。  
觀眾熱烈地為不二加油，這一位年輕小將帶給他們決賽的水平絕對不會輸給三巨頭之間的交手。

手塚的預感是對的，這一次的搶七，分數可謂相當悽慘，不二保住自己的發球後，等輪回手塚發球時，不二直接破發一口氣連拿三分。第四球不二更是直接送給手塚一顆Ace球，時速一百九十八公里，大外角發球，角度十分刁鑽。第五球不二打在發球線上，直接壓迫到手塚的正拍，這兩分不二贏得非常快。  
五比零，不二在搶七決勝局的分數領先手塚。  
明明冠軍就近在眼前，但不二始終不讓他再往前一步。手塚連忙穩住，總算拿下自己的兩球發球。  
五比二，輪到不二發球。不二此刻求勝的精神力絕對夠讓他的對手肅然起敬。

當不二拿下第四盤Tie-break的時候，全場歡聲雷動，這場比賽推進到了第五盤。  
高水準的比賽，史詩級的對弈，為今年溫網多添一筆。  
今年溫網男單最精彩的比賽，手塚與不二這場絕對入選。  
兩人坐在休息椅上望著天空，再贏下一盤吧，然後就能拿下冠軍。  
第五盤，兩人從頭開始，正如第一盤一般。


	29. Chapter 29

(29)  
手塚注意到不二拿下第四盤後，將信仰畫在胸前，除此之外，他看不出來不二此刻真正的情緒。如此心理素質，手塚非常確定自己在不二的年紀都做不到這樣。  
當兩人再度回到場上，全場爆出熱烈的掌聲，那是為他們加油的掌聲。

第五盤，由不二率先發球。將比賽逼到第五盤的不二，可以明顯感覺到他肩頭的壓力已沒這麼大，不二發燙的手感持續到自己的發球局。  
第一球就是直接打在手塚反拍的外旋發球，明明球速不是太快，但因旋轉角度刁鑽，直接讓手塚回擊掛網。接連兩球都是非常直接而簡單的One-two punch戰術，不二透過節奏快慢交錯，成功攻擊手塚空出的球場確實得分。最後一球更是展現他發球的高質量，用Ace球結束，連下四球，不給手塚一點機會。  
手塚彷彿感覺到不二求勝的執著，便也認真回應他。自己的發球局保得也十分嚴實。唯一一次威脅是不二拿下兩球，將分數推進到三十比三十，可終究沒有拼出破發點，手塚也拿下自己第五盤第一局發球局。  
第三局與第四局，卻直接上演破發大戰。連手塚的球風都開始凌厲起來。他們拚了許多角度刁鑽且高球速的致勝球，但也導致自己失誤球數增加，便造成這兩局當中他們對峙得相當辛苦，都打了很久，一局打了十分鐘以上。  
這下觀眾也興奮了，不二的球風他們不瞭解，但手塚這麼拼命地救球卻是很久沒有看到過。觀眾已經顧不了這麼多，紛紛為雙邊喝采。  
手塚與不二兩人意識到上兩局太過拼命，結果第五局與第六局兩人為了留存體力，減少救球次數，反而是Ace球他們在這兩局各發了兩個。其他分也都是不超過五次來回就拿下了。兩人保發保得非常迅速。  
比數來到三比三，誰也沒有占上風。  
就這樣，他們一直僵持到了六比六。  
手塚見到不二絲毫沒有慢下來的位移，有些感慨。他比不二多休息一天，更遑論不二還比他多打一場五盤大戰。年輕就是本錢這句話說得一點都不假，僅休息過後又是活龍一條。但那又如何，經過膝蓋手術還能夠被不二調動前後左右滿場跑就已經夠幸運了。能打比賽就足夠幸運了。

「你覺得誰會贏啊？」大石問著身邊的乾。  
乾倒是饒富興致地笑了出來，應道：「我很久沒見過國光對付小將還這麼狼狽。」他頓了一頓，又道：「不過贏不贏我都覺得開心，能跑了五盤，腳程還是沒有慢下來就代表國光的膝蓋沒有問題。」  
「就說我的售後服務做到家，現在還追過來看溫網決賽。」忍足玩世不恭地笑道。  
「真的是非常感謝你了，忍足醫師。」小坂田正色道。  
忍足笑道：「黃牛票很貴的，一張一萬美金啊！但花這個錢讓我看到手塚在場上健步如飛我也就放心啦！只要他的對手不要每次都是不二，再讓他跑個幾年也沒問題。」  
大石等人聞言，放心下來。手塚的輸贏，對團隊來說似乎已經是次要了。  
比賽連同下雨，進展七個多小時，直接超越了不二與真田的那一場。延長賽制的第五盤，兩人局數比數始終拉不開，一直處於平局。無論是手塚的團隊還是不二的團隊，均看得提心吊膽，只有場上那兩人好似不曉得他們的拉鋸戰究竟有多讓其他人緊張。  
延長賽制的搶七決勝局硬是打了四十分鐘。  
十九比十七。當主審喊出分數時，不二與手塚已經顧不得形象了，球拍壓在草地上撐起身子，兩人才不至於累到暈過去。全場爆出熱烈的掌聲與歡呼聲。

華村教練已經不管這麼多了，抱住榊教練感動得哭出來。向來冷靜的榊教練見到不二的表現也有些動容。  
「贏了，贏了！小助贏了！天啊，我好不敢相信！」佐伯愣了愣，才哭笑道。  
「哼，本大爺就知道他辦得到。」跡部挑眉道。  
佐伯笑道：「你還說，剛才第四盤時急得把我的手捏到紅的人是誰？」

「勝者，不二周助。」當主審喊出這句話，不二卻覺得有如空谷回音。  
有些遙遠，更有些不真實。  
直到他迎上手塚的目光，那琥珀色的清澈雙眼，不二沒有看錯，竟然盈滿了笑意。


	30. Chapter 30

(30)  
因比賽進行的時間過長，主審有意讓不二與手塚兩人稍微休息才進展頒獎典禮。  
主持頒獎典禮的人一樣是穆勒。等手塚與不二簡單打理過自己後，才對他們笑道：「那麼恭喜兩位。」  
兩人都有參加各大網球賽事的經驗，也不會怯場。作為亞軍的手塚不等穆勒點名，直接上前一步，接過大會工作人員遞過來的銀色獎盤並高舉過頭。  
觀眾席傳來熱烈的掌聲。這一場球賽以手塚的球迷占大多數，有些球迷見到手塚沒能拿下冠軍，激動到哭了出來。  
但又能怎麼樣呢，身為粉絲身為球迷，總是對自己最喜愛的選手多一分期待，總是貪心一點地希望能他們再拿下一座大滿貫也好，不過身體健康還是最重要的吧。  
手塚接過麥克風，環視觀眾一眼，正色道：「我要先恭喜不二，也恭喜他的團隊，這是一場好比賽，你今日的表現足夠為你贏得所有人的尊敬與掌聲。」  
手塚語畢，球場內又是一陣掌聲如潮。  
「然後我要謝謝我所有的球迷，你們坐滿了整個球場，也讓我緊張。你們讓我鞭策自己更努力練習，我只想說謝謝你們。我非常高興，也覺得不敢置信。從一開始到決賽是一段相當長的等待，而比賽結束我也鬆了一口氣。」手塚續道。  
已經有球迷開始啜泣了。  
「儘管我未能拿下這一座大滿貫，但今日還能站在中央球場打進決賽，便美好得有如童話一般。從去年到現在，宛若一趟驚奇之旅。我感到十分幸運還能繼續參加巡迴賽。」手塚正色道，接著他看著不二，續道：「網壇需要新血的注入，需要像你這樣年輕而優秀的選手，如此一來才能為網球史寫下更多美好的戰役。恭喜你，世界第七名是個非常了不起的成就，但不會是你最高的成就，你的實力絕對不會僅止於此。」[1]  
不二一愣，瞪大雙眼看著手塚，以至於他並沒有發現觀眾在為他、為手塚說的那番話給他的歡呼與鼓勵。  
「或許這正是我所期待的，新的世代即將到來。加油吧，我很期待在其他巡迴賽事能再度與你交手。請持續你現在做的事，然後達成更多。我相信過不久以你為首的時代即將到來。」手塚正色道。  
不二的心怦怦跳著，即使手塚已經從他身上移開目光，但不二還是聚精會神地盯著手塚看。  
「最後，我要謝謝我的團隊。因為有你們，才有今日的我，非常謝謝你們，謝謝。」手塚道。他退後一步，再度舉起獎牌，接受眾人的掌聲後，便將頒獎台空了出來。  
「不二？」穆勒輕聲道。  
不二這才意識到手塚的得獎感言已經結束，輪到自己了。他深吸一口氣，踏前一步，接過工作人員遞來的獎盃，親吻它之後高舉過頭，接受眾人為他的喝采。  
接著不二在眾多的目光下，向手塚鞠躬。突如其來地舉動連手塚都有些驚訝地看著不二，但不二並沒有與手塚交換眼神，逕自來到麥克風前。  
不二環顧四週，露出一個靦腆的微笑，然後朗聲道：「感謝我的團隊，以及，如果有的話也感謝我的粉絲，謝謝你們。」眼眶已有些濕熱。  
觀眾一陣歡呼，就算今天這整場都是手塚的粉絲，但經過剛才的比賽，早已有不少人成了手塚與不二的粉絲。這位新秀，值得讓人期待，更讓人喜愛。  
不二又道：「然後我要恭喜手塚。傷後復出並不容易，能兩度打進大滿貫決賽更不容易。作為一位粉絲，我由衷地為你感到開心；作為一位對手，我要跟你說聲恭喜。如果說手塚的童話是能繼續打網球，那我的童話就是能與偶像交手。」他頓了一頓，道：「我視他為偶像已經很久，也不是秘密，與他交手簡直美夢成真。謝謝你與我打了一場好比賽。今天過後，我想我們會有機會再度交手的，屆時我一定會成長得比現在更強。」  
觀眾立刻給與不二熱烈的掌聲。  
「我很喜歡溫布頓網球場，也一定會再回來。喜歡網球是一種信念。如果一直堅持信念，那麼這條路可以走得很長。而時至今日我才真正意識到他要傳遞給我的信念。再次謝謝我的團隊，也謝謝你們。」不二最後道。他再度將獎杯高舉過頭，迎來眾人的掌聲。  
華村教練等人已經哭成一團。不二雖然得獎無數，但這是他第一次在溫布頓中央球場發表得獎感言，第一次或許講得沒有很好，可他盡力了，也把意思清楚地傳達給眾人。  
手塚與不二拿著獎牌與獎盃一同合影。最後握手的時候，兩人互相擁抱。

不二這才意識到手塚的懷抱比他所以為的還要更寬廣。  
就如同他那寬廣的胸襟，在自我鞭策的同時，也一同希望這自己所愛的網壇能夠越來越好。  
被手塚抱著，不二第一次聞到手塚身上的味道。  
令人嚮往，更令人心安。

[1]改寫自2018年度澳網費德勒奪下大滿貫之得獎感言。


	31. Chapter 31

(尾聲)  
在離開溫布頓之前，不二受到華村教練的建議，決定到附近的網球博物館看看。網球博物館離溫布頓網球場非常近，幾乎走路就能到。他多次造訪溫布頓，對博物館自然不陌生，但自從他開始打青少年組賽事的時候，便很久沒有進來過了。  
不二一走進去網球博物館，立刻受到工作人員們的注意。那一位昨天才在中央球場封王的年輕選手。不過工作人員們非常體貼，照著一般流程為不二做導覽，並且補充說以不二的戰績，早已是全英網球俱樂部的成員之一，如此間接道賀不二，簡直貼心到了極點。  
很快地，他來到一面牆上，記載著歷屆溫網冠軍得主。  
三巨頭當中，這十六年來，真田出現過四次，白石是三次，手塚八次。  
最後，二零一七年度，冠軍得主，刻的正是自己的名字。  
而且就在手塚名字的正下方。這樣算是與他並肩了嗎？  
還不是，如果要成為GOAT成員之一，他還有好多要學。這是第一步，卻是非常重要的一大步。

然後是管區內的展覽。溫布頓網球錦標賽是四大賽事當中歷史最為悠久，且也是最嚴謹的賽事。其中草地球場與白色球衣更是溫網最代表的兩點。管區裡展示著歷年來流行的球衣服飾。有些設計在當時可謂相當前衛，但現在來看卻又不可思議，比如女網在過去是要穿著裙子打球的。  
來到近代服飾後，大概是因為主要的選手都是Nike或Adidas贊助，兩家出品的運動服特別多。比如手塚與真田的贊助商都是Nike，白石則是Adidas。他們三人簡直近代網壇的流行代表，所以也展示了他們的球衣。至於不二自己的贊助商也是Nike，因此Nike今年為不二設計的運動服多少與手塚的有一點相似。  
手塚、真田與白石統治了球壇這麼久，之前有聽人說過如果哪一天三巨頭同時宣布退役的話，全世界的網球迷大概會有半年不看球賽吧。不二暗暗地想著。  
最後是獎杯。玻璃櫥窗內擺著歷年來的獎盃。  
金獎盃，不二今年才剛經手過，現在靜靜地立在自己眼前。彷彿昨日的比賽都有些不真實了起來。  
每一任得主的名字都會被刻在底座上，不二的名字也不例外。  
他想起走來獎盃這一區的路上，有一條走廊展示歷代偉大球員的比賽介紹與生涯簡歷。其中手塚上榜的次數最多，也最多能寫，他一共拿下八座溫網大滿貫，已是前無古人的紀錄了。以前自己在打青少年組之前，他幾乎將手塚的所有介紹全記在腦中。  
「你似乎看得很入迷，今年應該會比較有心得。」一道低沉的聲音從不二身後傳來。  
不二急忙回頭，沒想到剛才說話的人居然是……他驚呼道：「手塚前輩？」  
手塚皺眉，輕嘆道：「我用德語與你對話就是希望你不要對我用日語敬詞。」結果不二的日語講得還不算太差。  
不二一愣，連忙道：「是，手塚。」這回他索性用德語回應。他想起一件事，問道：「你該不會是來找我的？」  
手塚忍住笑意，道：「若我說是呢？」  
不二燦笑道：「逗我的吧？」  
手塚回道：「是我拜託他們如果見你進來這一區，請讓我知道。」  
「可是你從……。」不二還沒問完，就被手塚抬手打斷。  
手塚溫言道：「我從哪裡過來的吧？」他指了指一個方向，應道：「全英俱樂部。我剛在裡面辦事情。」  
聽了手塚的回答，不二驚訝得說不出話來。  
手塚開言問道：「話又說回來，你打網球的信念是什麼？昨天第四盤，我見你畫在胸前。」  
不二笑得更開了，他應道：「你。」他頓了一頓，垂下眼簾，道：「當時候在頒獎典禮上說的信念，更準確來說是信仰，正是你。」  
手塚挑眉，他以為不二畫的是十字架，這回答讓他很意外。還沒結束，卻見他輕輕地拿起自己的左手，將他的手掌打開，不二畫了兩條線相互垂直。手塚低眉，他注意到不二的手指纖細而修長，漂亮得令人訝異，搞不好還會彈琴。  
「T，這是T，不是什麼十字架。每當我需要激勵自己的時候，就會在胸前畫這個圖騰。一直想找機會跟你說，你能問起真是太好了。」不二微笑道。  
不用解釋，手塚在不二於他掌心畫的當下就全知道了。他輕輕握著不二的手，溫顏道：「我確實是來找你的，不二。但不是為了與你討論昨天的賽事，而是為了跟你解釋那個獎盃而來。」  
「咦？」不二疑惑地看著手塚。  
「可在這之前，我想知道當時你在四強賽時的賽後採訪說的那番話還算不算數？」手塚正色道，直直望入不二湛藍色的雙眸。  
不二沒想過手塚竟然還記得，他有些不好意思地道：「我喜歡你，是真的喜歡。當賽後被你抱住的時候，總覺得那種心情並非單純地崇拜偶像，當意識到這份心意時，想到都睡不著。」他邊說邊小心翼翼地看著手塚的神情，歉然道：「對不起，我是不是給你造成麻……唔。」不二還沒說完，雙唇已被手塚吻住。  
手塚沒有深吻，只是如蜻蜓點水般在不二濕軟的唇瓣親了一下，他溫顏道：「不會麻煩。我等了你四年，儘管你關注了我一生。」  
不二瞪大眼看著手塚，支吾道：「手、手塚我……。」他竟然被手塚吻了？  
手塚顯然看穿不二的想法，忍俊道：「還有，獎盃的事情我還沒說完。以你如此關注網壇肯定知道頒獎的獎盃都是同一個。所以當你昨天親吻它的時候，我們已經間接接吻過了。」  
「手塚你……。」不二不可置信地看著手塚，驚訝地道，這一次手塚一樣也沒讓他說完。  
「叫國光，周助。第一次是慈善表演賽，第二次是雜誌，第三次是獎盃。如果兩人的心意都是一樣的，那麼這次該由我主動。」手塚正色道，他緊握住不二的雙手，溫顏道：「我等了你四年，周助，我喜歡你。是你將四年前險些要退役的我拉了回來，因為你我才能夠打到現在。」  
不二驚訝地看著手塚，過了好半晌才噗哧笑了出來，笑問道：「都互相告白了，那我們算是在一起了嗎？」這會在網壇投下閃光彈吧？  
手塚點了點頭，放開不二，正色說道：「名義上是，但我目前沒辦法立刻去找你，時機還未到。」  
不二笑著點頭，反問道：「可你要怎麼找到我？」  
手塚沒有立刻回答不二，先是在他額頭上親了一下，才道：「那封信。我住院時你送來的信上有寫住址。那是你在蘇黎世的住所吧？」  
不二一愣，向來注重隱私的他，沒想到那封信下意識地寫上了自己真正的住址。但也是因為這種不經意，讓他之後還能夠找到他。不二笑得更燦爛了。  
如果說球場上與偶像交手是童話，那球場下能夠與他在一起也是童話。如此美好，好到當睡前故事聽，做夢都能笑出來。  
手塚看了一下手錶，皺眉道：「我該走了。」他鞋跟一轉，正要離開時，卻被不二叫住。  
「最後一個問題，國光，你還會繼續打網球嗎？」不二揚聲問道。  
手塚駐足，回頭道：「那當然，我可是職業選手，你以為呢？」

出發不同時間不同地點，殊途。  
抵達同個榮耀同個視野，同歸。  
如果堅持信念，這條路並肩走可以走得很長。  
而他們一直以來都如此深信著。


	32. Chapter 32

(番外)  
自二零一七年度後，不二始終維持著一年一座大滿貫進帳的成績，世界排名也來到世界第四。是很穩定的第四名，永遠都能與前一名的三巨頭維持些微的差距。然而所有在關注網壇的人都知道不二要統治網壇的時代即將來臨，其中最為明顯的跡象，正是不二在二零二零年度繼溫網之後再度於東京奧運網球項目上代表瑞士國家隊拿下男單冠軍。  
三巨頭中除了真田曾在二零零八年度北京奧運決賽上擊敗手塚封王後，白石與手塚都未曾在奧運拿過金牌。東京奧運上手塚已經很乾脆地退出網球項目了，真田拿過金滿貫也退出角逐，只剩白石，在決賽時敗於不二無緣奧運獎牌。  
手塚說對了，不二正在等待時機，他已經做好隨時統治網壇的準備。

二零二零年，九月，美國紐約州，USTA比莉·簡·金國家網球中心。眾人關注的焦點絕對是在準球王不二周助身上。才在奧運會上擊敗白石的不二，在奧運會結束後，他的團隊成員有些異動。然而不二的打法並沒有太多的改變。  
反而是自二零一七年後，不二身高又抽高不少，儘管看著還是過於纖細，但他的發球質量隨著身高長高後也越發穩定，保發率快速上升的他，三巨頭與他交手已經佔不到便宜。  
二零二零年的美網決賽是不二對上白石。白石大概是三巨頭中唯一與不二交手時勝率較高的一位。眾人都在看白石是否能夠衛冕成功。  
在經歷四個多小時的五盤大戰，最後由不二拿下時，全場歡聲雷動。  
積分直接再跳兩千分的不二，排名上升到了世界第一。  
不二與白石兩人握完手，發表完得獎感言後，不二抱著獎盃逕自走到觀眾席。  
有一個人在等著他，眾人凝神細看，竟是前球王，也是GOAT史上公認最偉大的選手，已經退役的手塚國光。  
眾人一愣，雖然不二打球時的神態與手塚無比相像，但兩人的球風卻還是有所差異。  
有一位球評形容不二的球風形容得非常好，他說：「不二有著手塚的發球、預判能力、心理素質；有著白石的底線防守、抽球、靈巧位移；最後有著真田的精神力與破發能力。但他的球風誰都不像，他就是他，不二周助。」  
退役後的手塚原來是進了不二的團隊。  
白石詫異地看了看手塚，又看了看不二，詢問意味十分明顯。  
不二燦笑著解釋道：「國光不是教練，他是我的Mental Teacher。」  
白石哈哈一笑，道：「原來如此。那周助啊，等我退役我也去你的團隊養老如何，技術指導我看我挺合適。」  
「好，歡迎。我的團隊若有你的加入那再好不過了。」不二笑應道。  
二零二零年經過手塚退役與美網結束，宛若在不二身上的封印突然解除，成了新任球王的他，統治整個網壇十餘年。  
以不二為首，為網壇開啟了新世代。

他走過的路，他接著走。  
他走的時候，他陪著他。  
谿豁巔峰，枯榮總會成說。  
細數榮耀，那是他與他並肩同行的每個步伐。

全文完


	33. Chapter 33

人物設定

手塚國光  
生日：1982年10月7日。  
身高：187公分。  
國籍：日本。  
技術分析：左手持拍，單手反拍。基本上沒有不擅長的場地類型，草地場地表現的絕佳。  
外貌英俊，五官英挺，如果沒有比賽一般都會戴眼鏡。活躍年代為2000年到2020年7月溫網結束，同年入選網球名人堂，為GOAT最偉大的選手之一。球風穩健且有如行雲流水，非常愛惜身體，也是與同期的競爭對手中職業生涯最長的一位，有網壇長青樹的美名。退休後入不二團隊。  
形象與球風參照：羅傑‧費德勒。

不二周助  
生日：2000年2月29日。  
身高：167公分(14歲)、172公分(慈善賽)、179公分(2017年度溫網決賽)、184公分(22歲成年期以後)  
國籍：瑞士。  
技術分析：右手持拍，單手反拍。沒有不擅長的場地類型。  
五官精緻而溫和，身形乍看之下纖細，實則是因骨架纖巧所產生的錯覺。活躍年代為2017年以後。成名很早，是繼手塚之後GOAT最偉大的球員之一，入選網球名人堂，職業生涯十八年內締造出許多前無古人的紀錄。  
形象與球風參照：羅傑‧費德勒、諾瓦克‧喬科維奇、拉斐爾‧那達爾、多米尼克‧蒂姆等。背景主要是參照羅傑‧費德勒，早期性格是參照多米尼克‧蒂姆。

真田弦一郎  
生日：1986年5月21日。  
身高：187公分。  
國籍：義大利。  
技術分析：右手持拍，雙手反拍。基本上沒有不擅長的場地類型，紅土場地表現得特別好。  
五官俊朗，膚色偏黑，眼神銳利。是手塚在巔峰時期唯一能給與衝擊的選手之一，活躍年代為2004年以後。曾拿下2008年北京奧運金牌。GOAT與網球名人堂成員之一。  
形象與球風參照：拉斐爾‧那達爾。

白石藏之介  
生日：1987年4月17日。  
身高：189公分。  
國籍：瑞典。  
技術分析：左手持拍，雙手反拍。基本上沒有不擅長的場地類型，硬地表現極佳。擊球動作有如教科書一般完美。  
五官英俊。與手塚、真田並稱三巨頭，也是三巨頭當中最年輕的一位。活躍年代為2005年以後。在不二崛起時，是少數對不二勝率較多的選手之一。入選GOAT與網球名人堂。退役後受聘為不二的技術指導教練。  
形象與球風參照：諾瓦克‧喬科維奇。


End file.
